Losing The Grip of The Rules
by Without permission
Summary: Slash story between Jonas and Asher maybe more, anyway, this has been COMPLETED!
1. Don't take the pill today

Disclaimer: don't own The Giver or anything in it. Just the plot...yeah that's about it...  
  
Summary: Jonas stops taking his pill, he still has his training with The Giver, but as he stops taking his pill he comes upon feelings for someone and is confused. Slash (you'll probably already know who the guy is) m/m don't like don't read go back.  
  
Asher might be a bit OOC because he doesn't mix up words just as much ^_^;  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
Jonas lay in his bed at his sleeping area staring at the ceiling thinking about the dream he just had.  
  
It seemed so...........different from the others.  
  
It had been three years ever since Jonas began his training as The Receiver of Memories with The Giver. He had stopped taking his daily pill, which he was supposed to take every morning to stop his stirrings.  
  
After receiving so many different memories of the past from the giver, Jonas wanted to change the community, to let it feel true emotions, see colors, make choices, become less perfect because right know, in Jonas' opinion, this perfect world, was a nightmare.  
  
He now knew that his parents lie to him, as do all of the other adults. He never forgot the day when he saw his father-no-that man, kill that baby with the needle and acting as though it were just an everyday thing.  
  
Jonas closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than that, if he'd have thought more, he'd remember about that awful memory of the dying boy in the war that Jonas saw.  
  
He thought back to the dream he just had. Besides feeling his stirrings as usual, Jonas felt....excited, complete, happy...  
'But,' he thought frowning a little, 'it was different...Giver showed me memories of love of all kinds, and yet this one is similar to the one he showed me a few days ago...'  
  
His frown deepened as he tried to think of a word to fit what he had dreamt. '......This was different, very different, it gave me a deeper feeling then that other memory...but is it wrong? Giver just showed that one memory and I don't know what this meant because.....this had been with a boy...is it against the rules to love someone of the same gender? I'll have to look it up in the rule book...I just hope it's not illegal.'  
  
* * *  
  
Asher quickly opened his eyes and sat up feeling shocked and strange. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall opposite him. It was still too early to go get ready for school.  
  
'What did that dream mean?' he thought as he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
There was a mirror there, but Asher never looked at himself, this time he did, he studied he features, his eyes, the shape of his nose, lips, teeth, hair, and skin. But there was something still bothering him.  
  
In his dream he saw something different; he couldn't find a word to it because he didn't know what it meant.  
  
In his dream he was staring at his reflection in the river....his face had changed, along with his eyes, his hair, and tunic. The water had also changed as well.  
  
"What did it mean?" frowned Asher as looked closely in the mirror hoping to see it again.  
  
There was someone else in the dream, someone Asher couldn't see but he could feel the person massage his shoulders making him very comfortable, Asher was about to look at the person when he suddenly woke up.  
  
He felt angered with himself that he had not seen the persons face. 'Too bad I have to tell this dream to my family...I don't want to share it...something about it feels like it should be kept private,' thought Asher as he brushed his teeth absentmindedly.  
  
'Why did everything change? What was that stuff on my face? I wish I could have seen the person!'  
  
After brushing his teeth, dressing for school and combing his hair for school, Asher went to the eating area where his parents and younger sister, Phillipa, a four, were waiting.  
  
"This is surprising, how come we were first to sit here before you?" said Asher's Mother looking mildly amused and surprised.  
  
"I've been thinking about the dream I had last night," said Asher as he sat down and started eating his toast.  
  
"Yes, now that you've reminded us, who wants to go first?" asked Asher's Father.  
  
"I'll go," said Mother. Everyone turned to listen to her quietly. "Well I had dreamt that I was being released...the Chief Elder said I had failed to finish building the Medical building and because of that, I was released...but I never saw Elsewhere because I had woken up."  
  
"It seems that you'll have to work harder in finishing the Medical Building so that you won't be released, it's probably a warning for something," said Phillipa as she took a sip from her orange juice looking bored with everything as she usually was, she may be a four, but she was wise beyond her years and she was always calm and collected with everything.  
  
In the end it was Father who solved the problem. After Mother it was Phillipa who had said that she dreamt that even though she was number seventeen, she had been called first to the stage for her assignment in The Ceremony of Twelve. It would two more weeks until the Ceremonies would come and she would be a five.  
  
Father said he didn't have a dream and they all turned Asher who was absentmindedly playing with his food lazily.  
  
"Asher?" said Mother calmly.  
  
Asher looked up. "What? Oh! Oh, it was just those dreams that awakened my stirrings."  
  
"What was it?" asked Phillipa eyeing Asher suspiciously; Asher usually liked telling his dreams so Phillipa already knew he was hiding something.  
  
"W-well...in my dream...I was looking through my reflection in the river, my face, hair, everything around me was changed, it was all different...and there was someone messaging my-"  
  
"Massaging, I apologize for interrupting," said Phillipa.  
  
"I accept your Apology...well the person was massaging my shoulders and before I could see the person I woke up."  
  
Phillipa frowned. "Your features changed? How?"  
  
"It wasn't the same, I don't know how to name it...I don't think there's a name for it," frowned Asher.  
  
"You took you're pill?" asked Father.  
  
"Yes," murmured Asher, not aware at what he was answering to.  
  
"Well then, get you're folders for school then," said Mother putting all the leftovers on the tray and walking with it to the front door.  
  
Asher raised an eyebrow but did as he was told; he wanted to know so badly what the change meant.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jonas can I ask you something? I apologize if it's rude," said Asher when he caught up with him with his bike on their way to school.  
  
"Sure what is it?" shrugged Jonas.  
  
"You remember what you asked me when we were elevens and you said that apple changed?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"What did it look like?"  
  
Jonas raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I apologize for being rude!" said Asher hurriedly.  
  
"No, don't apologize to me please? That's getting annoying."  
  
"But we-"  
  
"I don't go by them."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you...but I can tell you about the apple."  
  
Asher listened but was a bit shocked when he found out that Jonas wasn't following the rules. Was he breaking ALL of them?  
  
"It had changed to green."  
  
"Green? What's green?"  
  
"A color."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Why did you ask me about the apple?"  
  
"Because I thought the same thing happened in my dream-"  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Well...everything around me was different, I looked at myself in the reflection of the river and saw myself differently."  
  
"Did you see the grass?"  
  
"Yeah, that changed too."  
  
"It's the color green, grass is green as well as all the other plants."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Why can't I see it now?"  
  
"Because you and everyone else are color blind."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You can't see colors."  
  
"And you can?"  
  
"Yeah...don't you wish that things were different in this community?"  
  
"Not really...aside from this 'color blind' thing, I think everything here's perfecto."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"I nicknamed it, whatever..."  
  
"Have you ever seen a release?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Ok...I wonder how my Ceremony of Release will be like when I'm an elder and ready to be released."  
  
"You won't like it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw someone getting released, I'd rather run off to elsewhere than to ever receive my release."  
  
Asher looked at Jonas shocked. "Are you ok Jonas?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I suppose you wouldn't mind your Ceremonial Release since you won't have an emotion about-"  
  
"OH NO!!!!"  
  
Jonas looked at Asher blankly. They had just arrived at school when he had said it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jonas asked.  
  
"I forgot to take my pill! I have to go back!" said Asher turning his bike around, Jonas quickly wheeled his bike in front of Asher and blocked him. "What?"  
  
"Don't take the pill for today...see how today goes with your stirrings."  
  
"But that's against the-"  
  
"Rules, I know, 'if I don't follow them I'll be chastised and blah, blah, blah'"  
  
"You haven't been taking your pill?"  
  
"No, so?"  
  
"But-but you'll-"  
  
"Just go through today without the pill and see how things go, if you don't like it, then tomorrow you can go back to your pill taking ok?"  
  
Asher looked at Jonas between worry and apprehensiveness. "...Ok...I'll try..."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well? Should I continue? Read and Review please!!! 


	2. Colors

Disclaimer: You already know.....  
  
Thank f**king god I can put this story back up again! I had no effing clue what happened yesterday and I crying my eyes out!!  
  
I just remembered that the apple that changed when Jonas was younger, it changed to red but I changed it to green -_-.......I screw everything up.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
Although Asher was uneasy about not taking his pill for the day, he followed Jonas inside the school.  
  
Jonas seem to notice Ashers uneasiness. "Don't worry, it'll be ok."  
  
"But what if I get in trouble!? Am I gonna get released!? I don't want to get released now! I'm almost done with my training!"  
  
"Are you ok Asher?" asked Fiona walking up to the two.  
  
"Jonas told-"  
  
"Told him a joke, he just thought it was insulting, I apologize Asher."  
  
Asher stared at Jonas in a shocked, confused way. Jonas just stared back firmly. "I accept your apology," sighed Asher.  
  
Fiona looked from Jonas to Asher confused. "What was the joke?"  
  
"Just about someone who stopped going by the rules and is running around the community," shrugged Jonas.  
  
Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Pardon the rudeness, but that's not even funny...is it true?"  
  
"No, I made it up."  
  
Fiona frowned. "Um...right then...well we'd better get in class," and she walked ahead of them into their classroom.  
  
"WHY!? I ask you, WHY did you lie?" hissed Asher looking at Jonas aghast.  
  
"I had to, you know how Fiona is with rules," shrugged Jonas. It was true, a year after Fiona started her training she followed the rules very carefully and would report on anyone breaking the law.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot," muttered Asher. They walked inside class as the lesson on science started.  
  
Throughout the class time Asher was beginning to get a bit restless, the feeling that he woke up to was growing steadily inside him. He was getting bored with just sitting in a room listening to a person talk endlessly about the characteristics of a molecule.  
  
He wanted to leave, play, see these 'Colors' that Jonas mentioned. 'But why are we 'color blind'? It can't be illegal to see colors, is it?' thought Asher.  
  
Jonas kept glancing at Asher at times wondering how he was doing without his pill. 'This lesson's so boring! I'd rather drown in the river than to listen Mr. Halsey,' thought Jonas as he sleepily took his notes.  
  
"Asher?" said Mr. Halsey. Everyone turned to Asher who was slowly dozing off with his pencil slipping from of his fingers.  
  
"Hm?" said Asher sleepily then yawned. Everyone looked at him blankly.  
  
"Asher?" repeated Mr. Halsey testily.  
  
"Yes?" yawned Asher then froze realizing he was being rude. "OH! Professor! I apologize for being rude!!"  
  
Mr. Halsey sighed. "I accept your apology, Asher, please pay attention."  
  
"Yes sir, sorry sir!"  
  
But again about ten minutes later Asher was dozing off. Jonas was in the same state as well.  
  
"Asher! Jonas! Pay attention or you will have to stay after school to learn what you've missed!"  
  
"YES SIR SORRY SIR!" said Jonas and Asher at the same time, waking up instantly.  
  
Fiona looked at the two frowning. 'Did they even sleep last night?'  
  
Very slowly the school hour was over. Jonas was about to mount his bike when he saw Asher riding his bike over to him.  
  
"Uh...Jonas can I come to your training, I don't have my training today, so can I come?"  
  
Jonas raised his eyebrows. "Uh...I don't think Giver wants anyone else knowing what's happening in my training."  
  
"I won't tell anyone, I promise. I want to ask him about the feeling I had in my dream."  
  
"Oh, ok," they rode off to the direction the House of the Old where the Annex entrance was at the back. "Something else happened in your dream?"  
  
"Yeah, something I never felt before...there was someone massaging my shoulders, it felt good, I wanted to see who the person was, but I woke up, and I was left with a feeling I can't really describe."  
  
"Want?"  
  
"Yeah, but something more...deeper I suppose....I really should have taken my pill this morning! Why do I always forget!?"  
  
"It won't matter anyway because once you leave your family unit then you'll keep forgetting to take your pill."  
  
"Stirrings can really mess up your feelings."  
  
"They ARE your feelings."  
  
"So then...does that mean that everyday even though we take our pill, we still have our stirrings?"  
  
Jonas stared at his friend blankly. "No, those aren't strong feelings, the feelings I'm talking about are the feelings that we are prevented to feel, that's why we take our pill. But I stopped because it's just a waste of time."  
  
They left their bikes and walked off to the Annex entrance. "So I shouldn't take my pills either?" asked Asher.  
  
"I'm not forcing you to stop, but it would be good for someone besides me and Giver to experience real feelings, but there's also pain."  
  
"Yeah, The Chief Elder said that when you became the receiver."  
  
"She wasn't lying. It's painful; both the Giver and I wish everyone could experience it, to show you all how it is to feel real things."  
  
"But isn't it easier this way?"  
  
"Not for me, it's hard to receive painful memories while you're all busily doing your jobs and not EVER feeling anything but illusions of feelings."  
  
Asher fell silent for a while as Jonas gave both of their names to the Attendant. He followed him to the door that opened to The Givers room.  
  
The room, to Asher, looked rather odd, the table with curved legs, luxurious looking furniture and its fabrics were new to him.  
  
And he saw the old man he had seen in his ceremony of twelve at the desk looking at both of them.  
  
"Asher wanted to ask you about a feeling he had in his dream, Giver," said Jonas calmly as he sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the Givers desk.  
  
The Giver turned to Asher who looked a little nervous. "What did your dream have?" he asked.  
  
Asher sat in the remaining seat nervously. "Um...I was looking at my reflection in the river, my face changed and so had everything around me, there was someone massaging my shoulders and I woke up before I could even see who the person was."  
  
"When you say 'person' do you mean woman or man?"  
  
"I don't know...the feeling was...deep...and gentle, but the size of the hands didn't feel like a female..."  
  
"Then it would be a male."  
  
"I suppose...so...what does that mean? I asked my parents and they barely even gave me an answer."  
  
"Did you ask Jonas about it?" Asher nodded. "About the change?" Asher nodded again, "well then I expect you'll know about color, or at least some of it, but about the person...it must mean something about your sexuality."  
  
Asher blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
"Well, the type of gender you prefer."  
  
"Yes I know, but...does that mean that I'm-"  
  
"Well do you prefer girls?"  
  
"I thought I did...I mean I thought I had a feeling for Fiona, but I suppose it was just friendship."  
  
"Then?"  
  
Asher stared off vaguely. "I don't know...maybe I like both...that is a possibility."  
  
"Is that all you want to know?"  
  
"No...I want to see it, the colors I mean, all of them."  
  
"I don't know how to actually spread colors to everyone, Jonas has to have them so that he could....you said you SAW them in your dream?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's interesting, very interesting...and there was someone-a male- massaging your back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it's possible...Jonas can you still see colors?" Jonas nodded, "Then it's quite possible that the person you were with in your dream, Asher, was Jonas."  
  
There was a pause for a moment.  
  
"What?" said Asher bewildered.  
  
"Jonas did you have a dream similar to Ashers?" asked Giver. Jonas blushed brightly and was grateful Asher didn't notice, what with him being color blind.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just this morning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was your last thought before you fell asleep?"  
  
"I wanted Fiona and Asher to feel and see colors and emotions."  
  
"Which one the most?"  
  
"...Asher."  
  
Giver nodded and everything was silent as he thought things through. "Well I suppose this could be a sort of telepathic communication."  
  
Jonas looked shocked while Asher looked confused. "What's 'telepathic communication'?" he asked.  
  
"It's a communication between minds."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yes. It's a very rare capability; it could also have a meaning to it. How did the two of you feel? Did you know what you were doing?"  
  
The two thought about it. "Well...I felt curious and very comfortable, but I barely knew what I was doing," shrugged Asher.  
  
Jonas kept silent not wanting to tell anyone how he felt. But he had to answer because it sounded so important.  
  
"I felt...excited...complete, happy. And I think I knew what I was doing."  
  
"Hmmmmmm...I see...well, Jonas, you can leave for today, come back tomorrow, I can't train you in front of Asher."  
  
Jonas nodded and both he and Asher walked out of the Giver's room.  
  
"So are you going back to taking your pill?" asked Jonas as he got on his bike.  
  
"I don't know yet, I'll try taking it tomorrow, see how things go. I felt kind of guilty not taking my pill earlier, but I don't know now."  
  
Jonas nodded and rode with Asher away from the House of the Old.  
  
"You want to ride with me through the park? I don't want to go home yet," said Asher quietly. Jonas looked at him blankly but nodded.  
  
"Why don't you want to go home?"  
  
"It's hard to say, I just don't feel like being home so early...but I never knew I preferred males more than females. Why didn't you tell me you stopped taking your pill?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't feel like it I guess. But what are you feeling now?"  
  
"Curious...and more, calmer...I barely messed up on my words too."  
  
"I've noticed...why are you curious?"  
  
"I'm just curious about something, but it's against the rules to do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"How do YOU feel?"  
  
Jonas was taken aback by the sudden question. "Curious now that you won't tell me what YOU'RE so curious about. But I also feel like I can float all the way to the moon for some reason." Asher looked at him a bit confused but Jonas didn't answer. He knew why he felt so floaty, but he didn't want to say it because he wasn't really sure how to say it.  
  
"You feel like you'll float to the moon?"  
  
"Yes, now tell me why you're so curious."  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
"Alright fine...I wonder how we got connected by telepathy."  
  
"Beats me. But I wish I could see those colors agai-what are you doing?"  
  
Jonas was about to touch his shoulder. "Well I was GOING to show you a little bit of color, but if you don't want to then fine."  
  
"What? NO! No I want to see them again!"  
  
Jonas laughed a little at Ashers eagerness. He reached out again and lay his hand on his shoulder. They had to stop their bikes because it was difficult for Jonas to ride with one hand and concentrating on something other than the path in the park.  
  
He thought about the rainbow, the shades of red, yellow, green, blue, all of them.  
  
Asher was a bit nervous; he kept looking around their surroundings to see if anyone saw them. He knew this was a rule being broken; no one outside a family unit can touch each other.  
  
Then quite suddenly he saw everything around him change, Jonas changed as well. 'These must be colors' thought Asher looking around. He noticed Jonas was concentrating harder, so Asher took Jonas' hand off his shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're concentrating too hard, but I saw it, thanks. Did it hurt?" Asher couldn't see colors anymore but the memory of how Jonas changed was still in his head.  
  
"It's kind of hard for me to share a memory instead of giving it, I still have to have the color memory."  
  
"Then it hurt?"  
  
"Yes a little, but it's gone now. That's why you were curious?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jonas raised his eyebrows. "So you made me concentrate on sharing colors for nothing!?"  
  
"No! I really wanted to see it again. But I was...never mind, I'd better get back home, thank you for letting me see the colors again!" and Asher rode of leaving Jonas dumbfounded.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! 


	3. Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, I've got no money -_-  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
Jonas walked lazily into the house. His parents and sister were home already.  
  
"Everything ok, Jonas?" asked Mother from the sofa.  
  
"Yes," nodded Jonas as he went to put away his schoolbooks. He felt a little tired from sharing the memory of colors to Asher, but he felt lighter as well.  
  
He trudged off to his sleeping area and lay in bed feeling strange about today.  
  
'Why was he curious?' thought Jonas as he stared at the ceiling like he had this morning.  
  
"Jonas?" came Lily's voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Well, I've almost completed all my volunteer hours, and since you've seen what kinds of...volunteer work I've done, I was wondering if you knew what assignment I would receive."  
  
Jonas sat up and looked at his sister who was fidgeting with her fingers looking nervous.  
  
"You're asking me to-"  
  
"Well you don't have to tell me, I just want to know because-I apologize for interrupting!"  
  
"Forget it, don't apologize to my Lily."  
  
Lily looked at Jonas as if he'd grown an extra head. "But it would be rude of me to-"  
  
"I don't care about rudeness...what did you want to say before you apologized?"  
  
"Well...it's just that, I don't know what my assignment would be."  
  
"Neither did I when I was your age."  
  
"Yes but you're different, no offense, I mean, you saw things change before you became Receiver of Memories, and you had the qualifications. But I don't know what I'LL be because I've noticed I've been very...diverse, in my volunteer hours."  
  
"Didn't you like newchildren?"  
  
"Yes but I'm too loud for them, I wouldn't be a good nurturer, and there's the fact I have to release some of those newchildren who aren't growing very well."  
  
"You KNOW about the whole release deal?"  
  
"Yes and I don't want to stick a needle in a child and kill it just because it's not qualified for our community."  
  
Jonas looked mildly surprised at this. "What about speaker?"  
  
"Too boring, I'll release myself if I ever get that job."  
  
Jonas raised his eyebrows. Then suddenly remembered about what the Giver had told him about his daughter, Rosemary. She released herself, and she was the failed receiver. He couldn't see Lily releasing herself like Rosemary; that would be terrible.  
  
"Storyteller?"  
  
"Yes I've been thinking about that too, but I can't create really good stories like the storyteller when I was a six."  
  
Jonas racked his thoughts; it was kind of a shock to hear Lily say 'no' to all the things she wanted to be when she was an eight.  
  
"I wonder what job Gabriel would have gotten."  
  
Jonas snapped his head to Lily. "He's happy in Elsewhere, Lily."  
  
The first year that Jonas had begun his training with the Giver, Gabriel, a newchild, was in danger of being released. He was in the care of Jonas' father. When he was going to be released, Jonas took him and they both ran away to Elsewhere.  
  
They arrived fine (even though they had a cold), a family took both of them in and they had a happy year there.  
  
But it seemed that Jonas' community had caught on to his and Givers plan. They arrived to Elsewhere and took Jonas away from the family he was beginning to love.  
  
They took him back the community; his punishment was to be forbidden to ever leave the community, even for school trips.  
  
But he knew that Gabriel was doing well in Elsewhere. He was slowly realizing that his memories of Elsewhere were blurry.  
  
"I miss him."  
  
"Me too. But I don't know what your assignment would be, the Elders would know though, you'll just have to wait until the Ceremony."  
  
"But that's why I'm asking you. I don't want an assignment, Jonas. That's why I want to know before hand to see if I'll like it or not, if I don't like it then I'll run away to Elsewhere and join Gabriel."  
  
"It's a long journey."  
  
"I don't care...I broke a rule."  
  
"What rule?"  
  
"My pill, I stopped taking them...and I think I feel the same feelings that you have about this place."  
  
"When have you stopped?"  
  
"Last month...I'm sorry but...well when I was cleaning out your bathroom-don't look at me like that! It got into a habit-I saw your trashcan full of your pills. So I stopped because I was curious."  
  
"Then you agree with me when I say that this 'community' is a living hell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did they come?"  
  
"Well it's not just only emotions, I see different things, everything's changed."  
  
"You mean as in, you see things in different shades?"  
  
"Yes, like your folder," Lily picked up Jonas' school folder.  
  
"It's a color."  
  
"Color?"  
  
"Well, the folder is the color blue."  
  
"Blue, your eyes are like this folder, only brighter."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"But what's the name of the color of your tunic?"  
  
"It's black."  
  
"Is it the darkest color?"  
  
"Yes, and your skirt it purple, your blouse is white, and your hair is blonde."  
  
"That's the name for my hair?"  
  
"Well for hair, it's blonde, but for other things like this pencil for example, it's yellow."  
  
"That's confusing...so my earrings are yellow?"  
  
"No it's gold."  
  
"That's even more confusing." Jonas laughed.  
  
"How long have you been able to see colors?"  
  
"For a few weeks, I never told anyone about it because I thought it would go away, then my stirrings became stronger. Especially after I saw that twin baby being released by that MAN!"  
  
Jonas' ears perked up. "You mean father?"  
  
"Oh I don't even want to think of him as my father anymore. I saw it happen last year, our substitute teacher showed us how it's done if we don't pay attention in class."  
  
"But you said you stopped taking your pill last month!"  
  
"Yes I did, but last year when I saw it, I just felt sympathetic about the baby, now I feel horrified."  
  
"At least you'll be able to run away to Elsewhere, I'm stuck here."  
  
"We'll think of something."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm planning on run-"  
  
"Ok I get it!" Jonas said quickly, "not in front of the speakers!" he whispered quickly.  
  
"OH! Sorry, where can I tell you?"  
  
Jonas thought about it. "Giver can help you-"  
  
"US!"  
  
"OK! Us, just keep it quiet."  
  
"Ok."  
  
* * *  
  
But when they arrived at the annex room the next day after school, the Giver couldn't see them because he was in pain. He still had a few very strong painful memories.  
  
"We'll try tomorrow," said Lily confidently. Jonas raised his eyebrows at this but then Lily sighed, "I hope he's ok, I wouldn't mind taking the painful memories away from him so he could feel better."  
  
"It'll go away...I hope..these things happen sometimes."  
  
"You're not supposed to tell me about your training."  
  
"I know, it just slip-how did you know?"  
  
"I read your rules when you left that year with Gabe, I thought you were just following some training thing and I was worried."  
  
"Oh...why didn't you-"  
  
"Jonas!"  
  
Jonas and Lily stopped their bike and turned to see Asher rushing over to them on his own bike. "Asher?" said Jonas uncertainly.  
  
"Jonas I need to tell you something important-hi Lily," panted Asher as he screeched to a stop in front of the two.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well remember when you told-" he cut off and looked at Lily uncertainly.  
  
"Won't tell anyone anything," she said making a motion with her finger to her lips as if she were zipping them together.  
  
"O-ok...well remember when you told me about the pill, Jonas?" Jonas nodded. "Well I forgot taking it again today and the stirrings came in stronger, is that supposed to happen?"  
  
"Of course, when I did it, it spread faster through me," shrugged Lily.  
  
"You don't take them either?"  
  
"Nope, better this way too."  
  
"Who else doesn't take their pill!?"  
  
"Quiet!" squeaked Lily looking around nervously.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me what you were curious about yesterday?" asked Jonas.  
  
"What-NO! It's embarrassing."  
  
Jonas sighed. "Fine, whatever...can you at least hint me?"  
  
"The 'prefer' thing."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I was just curious about how...." Asher started blushing and was unfortunate to notice that Jonas and Lily noticed it.  
  
"Uh...mind telling me about this 'prefer' thing?" asked Lily.  
  
"The Giver told me I preferred males more than females, I was just curious about how it feels to be..."  
  
"You blush anymore and it'll be hard to tell the difference from a cherry," said Jonas laughing a little  
  
"Blushing?"  
  
"When blood rushes to your face-not like that!" for Asher had quickly touched his face and looked at his hands to see if there was blood, "I meant that it when it rises to your face then it turns your face red, it happens when you feel embarrassed or angry about something."  
  
"Oh...what's red?"  
  
"One of the colors, like in that vision, the petals on the flowers in the park were red."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lily looked from Asher to her brother. "Ok, I'm going home, good luck with whatever you're talking about," she sighed as she left them and was off to her dwelling.  
  
Asher stared after her blankly. But he looked away too soon, not realizing where Lily was really going.  
  
"So what are you curious about?"  
  
Asher jumped and nearly fell off his bike. "I'm not telling you. It's really embarrassing and I would be breaking a lot of rules if I told you anyway."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Touching-oops!"  
  
Jonas blushed brightly. "...Let me get this straight," he said blushing steadily harder, "you're curious about males touching males?"  
  
"Well...sort of, yesterday I was curious about the touching and last night I had a dream and now I'm curious about...well I don't know what it's called but it involves two people pressing their lips against each other, and there was another part where their tongues were...I don't know, it looked a bit like wrestling, but in a strange affectionate way-"  
  
Jonas's face now resembled a cherry. "W-well, Asher. You dreamt about kissing, um...French kissing."  
  
"That ACT was called 'kissing'?"  
  
"Yes. French kissing," said Jonas remembering the dream he had last night, it had the same exact description, "wait a minute! Did you see who you were-"  
  
Asher grabbed Jonas close to him and laid his lips on his, at the same time they both opened their lips and they touched each other's tongues. It felt strange at first; it was a new feeling.  
  
Asher was beginning to understand this 'kissing' business and held Jonas closer to him as he explored his friends' mouth with his tongue, feeling somewhat aroused as Jonas slowly ran his hands around his back.  
  
They separated when they heard someone gasp nearby.  
  
"Jonas...Asher? What are you two doing?" breathed Fiona; she was on her bike a few feet away from them looking shocked and horrified.  
  
"Fiona-" started Jonas.  
  
"You broke a rule! You two aren't supposed to touch each other! What were you two thinking!?"  
  
"Calm down Fiona-" started Asher.  
  
"No! No I won't hear it, you two aren't supposed to be touching each other, especially with your mouths and especially because you two are males!"  
  
"Will you listen-FIONA!" shouted Jonas as Fiona quickly turned and rode away speedily, "we are so fucked."  
  
"'Fucked'?" said Asher.  
  
"It's a curse....rude word."  
  
"Oh...we'd better go home, Fiona will probably be off telling our parents what we just did."  
  
"Huh? Oh...yeah, yeah see you tomorrow."  
  
They both quickly hurried off to their dwellings feeling frightened about what Fiona might have told their parents and somehow excited at the feeling when they kissed each other.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~  
  
Any good? Was that too fast for the slash part? Review please!! 


	4. Lily's stand

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will....real sad -_-;  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
Jonas arrived at home before Fiona told his parents so he quickly ran and locked himself in his sleeping area.  
  
'I really want to leave this place, but I can't, I can break the rules sure...but they've blocked me everywhere, they're always watching me,' thought Jonas as he sat in his bed and sighed.  
  
'But that kiss...I've never experienced it in reality before...it felt exciting, exhilarating, but I wish Fiona didn't interrupt, just when I grasped the feeling of it.'  
  
He froze when he heard the doorbell ring; he knew it was Fiona. There was the sound of the Father opening the door, and then, after a few minutes, the door closed again.  
  
There were hushed whispers getting louder as Mother and Father made their way to Jonas's sleeping area.  
  
"Don't go in there," came Lily's voice.  
  
"Lily, we need to speak to Jonas, please move aside," said Mother's voice.  
  
"Well you can't speak to him now, he's just had to go through a very painful memory, he needs rest right now and wishes for no one to see him at the moment."  
  
There was a small pause. "Lily," said Father's voice firmly, "Fiona has just told us what happened after you left Jonas alone with Asher-"  
  
"The two were only speaking, Fiona's lying, she didn't see anything now please, Jonas needs rest-AND I'M NOT APOLOGIZING!"  
  
Jonas's eyes widened in shock. Did Lily lose her mind!?  
  
"No Lily, don't," he whispered as he looked at the door.  
  
"I will not be yelled at young lady-"  
  
"I don't care what you say anymore...I know I'm growing up, but I know what you both do, I won't have it ANYMORE!!!"  
  
Jonas expected the sound of a slap like he had seen in the memories then remembered that it was different now.  
  
"Step aside Twenty-three!"  
  
Jonas started to hurry to the door but stopped when he heard his sister again.  
  
"I used to think you two were the most honest people ever in the world, I realize I was wrong....you two don't have emotions, no independency, you always go by someone's rules, and you're filthy, stinking liars."  
  
'No, no more, Lily stop!' Jonas thought to himself shakily. His hand was on the door knob-  
  
"Don't open the door Jonas," he heard Lily say sharply. He looked at the door in shock, how did she know?  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I want to take my stand," Lily said heatedly.  
  
"Jonas? Jonas open this door," said Father sharply.  
  
"Don't open it Jonas."  
  
"Why are you blocking us?" said Mother angrily.  
  
"Because I want to see you fail, see you feel like all those other people who were released because they failed."  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"'What you're talking about', right...I know exactly what you fucking (Jonas gasped) do, you just act nicely to us so we could trust you, grow the way you want us to grow. But you're only doing it to save yourselves, to not be released, to be known as great parents who never failed anything- DON'T EXPECT ME TO APOLOGIZE! Well now you've failed miserably....and just when you were about to complete your children's ceremonies too."  
  
Jonas let go of the doorknob, he didn't know why, but he was cheering Lily on. 'That's right, take that you stupid pieces of manure!'  
  
"It's the same thing with Asher's parents too, only they seem to understand Asher just a little more than you do, such a shame isn't it? Now go, talk to Jonas tomorrow when he's well."  
  
There was a pause and the shuffling of feet. The door opened and Lily came in.  
  
"I can't believe you did that, Lily," breathed Jonas.  
  
"Well I did, I'm tired of staying silent, I'm tired of having to follow the rules, I want to go to Elsewhere...but I'm not leaving without you, count on that, Jonas."  
  
"You know I can't, I'm well guarded and watched."  
  
"We'll think of something.....I've been thinking...well we definitely will be chastised about what we've done today....but I was thinking about a resistance, you know, gather anyone who's had enough of following the rules, I have a feeling Asher's beginning to feel the same too," she giggled when Jonas blushed.  
  
"Then you saw-"  
  
"Of course, you know how curious I am."  
  
"So that's how you found out about 'fuck'?"  
  
"No, I've had dreams with that word and a few others in it."  
  
"Oh....a resistance?"  
  
"Yup, we can all do it silently while we're at school and stuff. Tell Giver about it so that he can say if we should do it or not."  
  
"But what if we get guarded even more?"  
  
"We'll keep resisting, if we get Benjamin in our resistance we can actually do something that might get us to Elsewhere."  
  
"Yes but...I don't know anymore," sighed Jonas as he sat on his bed.  
  
"So how did the kiss feel?"  
  
Jonas sighed and fell back on the bed blushing brightly. "Very good, pleasurable, exciting, I really wish Fiona hadn't interrupted."  
  
"Was it wet?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't paying much attention to it, it was the feeling that got me really stirred."  
  
"That must have felt good, I want a French kiss too!"  
  
"I'M not kissing you!"  
  
"No that would be disturbing even though we aren't blood related."  
  
"Yes it would, but it feels so....it makes you want to melt-if your kissing the right person."  
  
"You talk as if you've done it before."  
  
"I did in a dream, can't tell you though, not supposed to remember?"  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"Don't tell anyone but....I wish I could kiss him again."  
  
"Won't tell a soul."  
  
"It's too bad he only did because he was curious about it."  
  
"Who said he was curious about THAT?"  
  
"Well didn't he say-"  
  
"He was curious about the OTHER thing."  
  
Jonas thought about and blushed immensely, "Wow, he's a pervert." Lily giggled.  
  
"How did you know I was at the doorknob?"  
  
"That's something you'll know sooner or later."  
  
* * *  
  
Asher sighed as he lay in his bed staring mindlessly at the ceiling, hoping to fall asleep. Fiona had come to his dwelling before him and his parents gave him a punishment to not see Jonas for a week.  
  
'I think I WILL do this resistance business Lily mentioned to me,' he thought. After Jonas had left for his dwelling, Lily had gotten out of her hiding spot and told Asher about the resistance.  
  
'One thing's for sure,' frowned Asher, 'Fiona will never join, she's too close to the rules.'  
  
"Asher?"  
  
"What is it Phillipa?"  
  
"I know what you did this afternoon and I just want to say....that you have my full support."  
  
"WHAT!?" Asher sat up so quickly that his sister jumped.  
  
"You have my support. It's unfair, these rules. I don't understand much about 'love' but-"  
  
"Trust me, you will if you think less about the rules and listen to everything around you, it might come up in your dreams, it's the most wonderful feeling you've ever experienced!"  
  
Phillipa stared at her brother and smiled. "I'll think through that. Jonas is a good person, you made a good choice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you really, REALLY like him, more than you should anyway. I've been watching. Lily volunteered to play with us in the Childcare Center and told me if I wanted to join a resistance."  
  
"She told me the same thing. I'm gonna join it, you?"  
  
Phillipa grinned. "Definitely." And she left Asher's sleeping area for her own.  
  
Asher lied back down on his bed gently touching his lips with his fingers, lost in thought. 'Why on EARTH did Fiona have to interrupt!?' he thought frustratingly.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
That was a bit shorter but whatever. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! 


	5. Resisting The Rules

Disclaimer: don't own......yeah....-_-;  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
The heat was growing between the two bodies, they ran their hands around the others body, feeling each other's smooth, warm skin.  
  
Asher kissed Jonas passionately, feeling the warmth of his mouth as Jonas kiss back in the same passion. Jonas trailed his kiss towards Asher's neck, making sure he got every spot before he went southwards-  
  
In two separate dwellings, Jonas and Asher woke up, sitting up, panting.  
  
"Whoa!" was all Asher could say when he saw his erection.  
  
Jonas sighed and fell back on his bed once he saw his own erection.  
  
The week was over; they could see each other again. While they couldn't see each other they spread the word about the resistance to people they could trust, the adults refused but some children were thinking about it, a very small handful had agreed to join but another amount refused.  
  
They spread the word quietly though. If they were caught then there could be the risk of being guarded like Jonas. But they kept spreading the word all the same. Lily was getting a little nervous because The Ceremony of Twelve was about five days away.  
  
"How was it for you?" asked Jonas when he caught up with Asher on his way to the park; the resistance's first meeting. The children who agreed to join had to come in small groups and pretend they are going to play in the park.  
  
"Not bad, about four children decided to join."  
  
"I got three children to join."  
  
"....So...how's it been going?"  
  
"Boring, my parents couldn't talk to me because Lily's been saying stuff like I was getting painful memories and stuff."  
  
"You're lucky."  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"My parents stopped talking to me but they stared at me like they were afraid I'd kiss them."  
  
"Oh....." Jonas blushed lightly.  
  
"I stopped taking my pill though, you were right about the emotions. I just had a dreamed that seemed to have reaction to my-"  
  
"Me too!" interrupted Jonas blushing brightly.  
  
"Yeah, did the same reaction happen to you?" Jonas nodded, "good, then I'm not alone! I'm starting to see color too, not much, it's not as strong as you showed me but I can still see some of it...it's just sort of faded."  
  
"It happened to Lily too, she told me about it two days ago."  
  
"Too bad Phillipa can't see it though, but once she receives her stirrings and she doesn't take the pill then she can see them!"  
  
"....Did you do it because you were curious? The kiss I mean."  
  
Asher fell silent and blushed lightly, "I couldn't help myself, but I was curious about something different, sorry....did it disturb you?"  
  
"No, just wondering."  
  
"You're blushing! Yay I can finally see it!"  
  
"'Yay'?"  
  
"It was in one of my dreams."  
  
"Ok.....so was the dream you had this morning about what you were curious about?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They parked their bikes beside a tree and walked to the playground where the children were playing, there weren't many adults around, mostly just parents sitting on benches looking at their children play.  
  
Some of the children froze for a moment then continued playing but their eyes were still on Jonas and Asher as if waiting for an instruction.  
  
"Good they're all here," said Lily riding her bike and parking it near her brother's bike.  
  
"All?" said Asher raising an eyebrow at the parents. Lily nodded and raised her hand stretching her fingers.  
  
Jonas and Asher watched surprised as the 'Adults' took off their masks revealing a child's head, at the bottom half appeared another child's head from under the pants or skirt.  
  
"One by one they'll come to Head Quarters. I gave them each a specific time to come and were to enter."  
  
"Wow, you really thought this through didn't you?"  
  
"Yup. The two children, that boy and girl, their names are Suzanne and Tom, and their 'parents', Ben, Anna, Stewart, and Adrian, will follow me to Head Quarters. You weren't followed were you?"  
  
"No," they both replied.  
  
"Good, Phillipa should arrive any moment, you'll follow her to HQ ok?"  
  
The two nodded and sat near their trees taking opening their schoolbooks pretending to do their homework.  
  
They watched in amusement as Lily walked across the path near the playground and Tom and Suzanne followed her, followed by their 'parents' who were walking a bit oddly and wobbling dangerously.  
  
A few minutes later after they left, Jonas and Asher watched as a male three and female four played catch with a ball, the male three threw the ball hard intentionally and the two chased the ball the opposite direction from which Lily and the four children and disappeared from.  
  
"Lily seems to have thought about this thoroughly," said Asher raising his eyebrows as a 'Mother' took her two children towards the path near the river and disappearing through the bushes as the girl 'accidentally' threw her doll in that direction.  
  
"Half of the stuff I told her was this particularly difficult one," said a voice. Jonas and Asher twisted around and saw Phillipa walking towards them.  
  
"Really!? Wow, I knew you were smart but not that smart!" laughed Asher as he made to put away his schoolbooks.  
  
"Thank you....anyway," she dropped her voice into a whisper, "you have to follow me to HQ, but you have to leave your bikes here."  
  
"Why?" Asher asked.  
  
"Because it'll be harder for people to find us."  
  
"Would it be even harder to find where are bikes are?" asked Jonas.  
  
"That's what I thought too but Lily told me that the Elders put a tractor on your bike so that they know exactly where you are."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"That's why you have to walk. You'll have to walk casually though, and we have to talk about something dumb too so as to not cause suspicion."  
  
They both nodded and stood up; they followed Phillipa away from the playground to where there was a clump of trees.  
  
"Why do we have to walk through here?" asked Asher.  
  
"Because one: it's too dark for the younger children, two: it's harder for us to be looked over by cameras, and three: I like this part of the park."  
  
"Oh.....why do I have to have the weird sister?"  
  
"Well I'm SMARTER than you so don't argue."  
  
Jonas laughed quietly when Asher stuck his tongue from behind his sister.  
  
It wasn't a very long walk; they soon stopped in front of a trap door on the ground. It was disguised very well; the trapdoor blended perfectly with the ground, the metal handle was only visible.  
  
Phillipa opened the trapdoor revealing stairs and a dim light at the bottom.  
  
The three walked down the steps, Jonas closed the door, the dim light getting stronger and stronger as they walked on down the long flight of stairs. Once they reached the bottom they were walking through a path that was lit with light bulbs that were probably stolen, the announcer had said that things should not be stolen so these were probably the ones.  
  
Voices could be heard now; Jonas recognized one of them as Lily's. Phillipa turned left at the fork of the path and entered a small round room that was lit like any other room, there were tables, books, the floor was carpeted with a light blue carpet, and Lily was standing behind a teachers desk at the front of the room with a blackboard behind her.  
  
"Hi guys, you know your way now?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jonas as Phillipa went to sit on one of the tables. "We couldn't get chairs so we're going to sit on the table ok?" she said.  
  
Asher and Jonas nodded and sat on a table near Lily's desk.  
  
"Ok, ten minutes more and we're all hear," said Lily checking her watch.  
  
"What are we doing today?" asked an eight by the name of Adam.  
  
"Well we're going to discuss about what we'll be doing for the days ahead, plan an escape to Elsewhere and learn what we've missed."  
  
"Like what?" asked a ten by the name of Lori.  
  
"Well about emotions, the past, pain, the stuff that Jonas receives from the Giver."  
  
There was a good amount of murmuring. Some looked fearful.  
  
"Will it hurt?" asked Tom.  
  
"Hey you never told me I had to give away my memories!" said Jonas.  
  
"That's because you're not, we're going to learn it from Jonas by telling us about it."  
  
There was a wave of relief at this, and then three children appeared from the door and sat on a table grouped together.  
  
Asher felt a hand hold his; he looked down at his left hand and saw Jonas holding it gently. He looked up at him and was greeted by a smile....like he had seen in his dream, so he smiled back enjoying the same feeling returning to him.  
  
A few minutes later everyone had arrived, they sat quietly, waiting for Lily to speak.  
  
"Ok, thank you all for coming here today. I ask again, if anyone here who does not wish to leave the community, stand," she said. No one stood, "ok, I must repeat like I did before, this is a risk of your own, if you cause suspicion or let slip about these meetings then there's a good chance that we're stuck here in this community."  
  
"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," said a three named Brad.  
  
"Good. Phillipa, Jonas, Asher, and I will inform you when the meetings will begin so as to not cause suspicion if the Elders see a pattern to our meetings. Besides planning an escape to Elsewhere we will also be learning about emotions, how we all feel.....here we are free, so we can do anything we want-anything good-in this place, but outside in the community we go as normally as we can."  
  
"But what about our pills?" asked an eleven, Tori.  
  
"We don't take them."  
  
"But what if our parents see our pills in the trash can?" another eleven asked, Aurora.  
  
"We'll hide them in our pockets, and pretend we're emotionless people."  
  
"But what if our pockets get full?" asked Tori.  
  
Lily laughed. "Then throw them in a trash can that's not in your dwelling."  
  
"Oh....."  
  
"Will these emotions, when we learn them, hurt?" asked Anna.  
  
"Some of them will, I've only experienced them through dreams."  
  
"What should we call ourselves?" asked Phillipa.  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"OH! How about, The Rule Breaking Children Who Want To Escape To Elsewhere!?" said Ben all in one breathe.  
  
"That makes me feel guilty," frowned Asher who still had his hand held by Jonas.  
  
"Um....right....uh.." Lily started thinking about a name.  
  
"How about Resisting The Rules, we can call RTR for short in public," shrugged Phillipa.  
  
Nearly everyone agreed.  
  
"Ok so we're called Resisting The Rules, RTR for short," said Lily taking a piece of chalk and writing the name one the board.  
  
"What will we learn first?" asked Ben.  
  
"Jonas what do you think?" Lily asked. Everyone turned to Jonas.  
  
"First, emotions and pain and pleasure, after that it's the past."  
  
There was an excited murmur.  
  
"But what about the plan?" asked Adrian.  
  
"While we learn from Jonas, we'll be also planning for an escape, we just need to make sure it's perfectly safe and undetectable because, well you all know Jonas's condition of being guarded.  
  
"But what about now? Isn't he being watched?" asked Suzanne.  
  
"We led the Elders off by his bicycle, it's up at the park near the playground."  
  
"Can we learn something now?" asked Brad.  
  
"Well I don't know....if Jonas wants to," Lily looked at her brother.  
  
Jonas nodded and got off the table, reluctant to let go of Asher's hand. He made his way towards the front of the room next to Lily.  
  
"What emotion will we learn first?" asked Anna.  
  
Jonas thought about it. "....Love."  
  
"Love? I think I've heard of it before," said Lori pondering a little.  
  
"Yes well it's not a term that's used anymore in the community. There are different types of love-"  
  
"What kinds? OH! I apologize for-"  
  
"That's quite alright, and don't apologize, that's a bit annoying. Well, one love is the love for family, it's like a bond between yourselves, your parents sisters, brothers, grandparents-that's the parents of your parents."  
  
"How come we never see them?" asked Tori.  
  
"Because they're in the house of the old, and anyway, we're not blood related to them anyway, our real grandparents are the birth parents of our birth parents."  
  
"Oh..." went everyone, realization dawned on them and some sighed.  
  
"That sucks," muttered Ben.  
  
"Yes well the other one is the Love for our friends."  
  
"That's the same as friendship right?" asked Anna. Jonas nodded.  
  
"The other one is, in my opinion, the strongest, like a spouse and spouse, but in the past there was such things as boyfriend and girlfriend, there was also girlfriend and girlfriend, and boyfriend and boyfriend."  
  
"That's the same as you and Asher," said Phillipa smiling.  
  
Jonas blushed as well as Asher. "Yes, that exactly right."  
  
"Is it true you two have kissed?" asked Tori.  
  
"Yes. It's a way for us to show each other that we love each other."  
  
"What's kissing again?" asked Tom.  
  
Jonas blushed. "Well talk about that in a later time."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Like it? I know, it's sounds a lot like HP and the OOTP, but I tried to differ from it, anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	6. Memory of Madness

Disclaimer: no own.....not repeating this again either, waste of time really.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
Things went smoothly for the RTR, they went to meetings without being suspicious, the meetings were all random and the Giver accepted the resistance, he even spoke to a nervous Lily about an escape.  
  
But this plan had to be thought through carefully and quickly because The Ceremony of Twelve was approaching fast and Lily DID NOT want to receive her assignment. And Jonas would have to go through it undetected.  
  
Now that Jonas was receiving more painful memories it was hard for him to teach the resistance about emotions, who were now up to warfare and music.  
  
* * *  
  
The evening found Jonas, Lily and their parents sitting at dinner eating their food quietly. Mother and Father both kept themselves quiet about what happened to Jonas and Asher a week and a half ago.  
  
"Would anyone like to be first to share their emotions?" Father asked calmly as he set his orange juice on the table.  
  
Lily and Jonas didn't reply and continued eating calmly.  
  
"I'll start," said Mother a bit firmly as she glared at her children. Lily, Jonas and Father turned to her, "I feel afraid.....afraid for Lily and Jonas....everyday you two barely speak to us, I just want to know what's wrong."  
  
"There's nothing wrong," said Lily calmly returning to her food. Mother sighed.  
  
"I feel pain."  
  
Everyone turned to Jonas who stared at his food without even seeing it.  
  
"What kind of pain?" asked Father.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself?" asked Mother.  
  
"The pain I feel is in here," Jonas laid his palm on his chest.  
  
"We'll get a relief-of-pain medication for you," said Father.  
  
"Not physical pain."  
  
His parents looked blank except for Lily who looked worried.  
  
"The pain is......sadness for the community."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mother asked still looking blank in the face.  
  
"I'm sad that the community cannot feel real emotions, cannot see colors, cannot hear music."  
  
"Jonas what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about the truth that this community cannot conceive. You two always take your pills, why?"  
  
"Because we have to, it's in the rules, and it gets in the way."  
  
"How?" Lily asked frowning.  
  
"In our work and your school work, and anyway it's just a waste to have your stirrings the whole time."  
  
"But that way you can feel real emotions," said Jonas heatedly.  
  
"What are you talking about we feel emotions even when we take our pills," said Father.  
  
"They're only ghosts...illusions of the real thing, it's nothing compared to the real thing. Fear is deeper than the fear you think is real, sadness is stronger than what you think, and anger is a lot more stronger as well as happiness."  
  
"If your such an expert than prove it," said Mother laughing as though it were a joke.  
  
There was a pause in which Jonas remembered about saddening things like war, death, release, things the community didn't know.  
  
After having that in his mind he felt the sad feeling spread through him. He felt his face warm up, his nose tickle, and his eyes water in tears.  
  
Mother and Father gasped as they saw tears roll down their sons face. Jonas looked back at them.  
  
"That's how sadness looks like, this what I go through everyday whenever I leave this place," he said, his voice cracking shakily. He took the napkin Lily handed him and wiped his face and blew his nose.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself?" Mother asked shakily.  
  
Lily turned sharply to her. "I suppose you never knew what real sadness feels."  
  
"Lily please," said Mother desperately.  
  
"Anger, tell me about it mom, how do you think it feels?"  
  
"It makes you angry at whatever you-"  
  
"That's aggravation, I'm talking about fury, the urge to throw something so it'll cool you down."  
  
"Lily what are you talking about? I don't understand why someone needs to throw something to calm themselves."  
  
"For example, violence," said Lily grabbing her almost empty orange juice. She stood up and before her parents could even stop her, she threw the cup so hard towards the wall that it gave a loud smash making a mess of orange juice on the wall as shards of glass spilled to the floor.  
  
"That made me feel better," sighed Lily as she sat down, "So, who else wants to share their feelings?"  
  
* * *  
  
The news about Lily smashing the cup was told at the RTR meeting and the announcer had said that an act of violence was against the rules and will be a violation to some degree in the rules.  
  
"I don't want you all to do the same thing I did, I was just frustrated because The Ceremony of Twelve's approaching fast and I really want to leave this place," said Lily the next RTR meeting.  
  
"Don't worry we'll think really hard this time, there has got to be a way to get to Elsewhere without getting a release," said Tom who was now admiring Lily's leadership and stand.  
  
"Yes....I hope there is-"  
  
"There's one way."  
  
All of the children screamed and tried to hide under desks or behind others.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't report you."  
  
"How did you know about this place?" asked Lily shakily. Jonas and Asher looked at the intruder with shock but they didn't move from their spots.  
  
Benjamin walked up to the desk towards Lily who stood shakily still. "I'm here to help you all go to Elsewhere."  
  
Everyone stared at Benjamin in shock. Jonas and Asher both looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Are you, Benjamin, the most smartest yet the most rule-abiding guy around, crazy? You're actually going to help us?" said Asher.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you know about this place?" repeated Lily.  
  
"I saw a ten come here, I listened to what you said and now I'm going to help."  
  
"Really?" piped a male three. Benjamin nodded.  
  
"I want to leave too."  
  
"You do!?" shouted Jonas and Asher shocked.  
  
"There's to many rules, even for me, and I see how unfair it is for you two to have to hide your love in the community."  
  
"Yeah, that really-wait how did you know?" said Jonas raising an eyebrow.  
  
"There were rumors springing everywhere, and I overheard two of your members talking about it."  
  
Anna and Ben blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Fiona's sorry she told on you two," said Benjamin to Jonas and Asher.  
  
"She is?" said Jonas raising his eyebrows higher.  
  
"Yeah, she hopes you accept your apology and that she'll never tattle on the two of you ever again."  
  
"Oh, ok, sure, we accept her apology. Is she comfortable with us being together though?" asked Asher.  
  
"I don't know, she never told me, I'll have to ask her that-but I won't tell her about this place," he added when Phillipa shot him a suspicious glare.  
  
"Uh.....I guess we have a new member," said Lily a bit shaken by the sudden intrusion.  
  
"What kind of plan have you got in mind?" asked Tori.  
  
"Chemicals," Benjamin said simply, "and a strong distraction."  
  
* * *  
  
"How are the RTR meetings going?" asked Giver the next day as he switched the speaker switch to OFF.  
  
"It went well, Benjamin joined the resistance can you believe that?" said Jonas as he took off his tunic and lay face front on the bed ready to receive a memory.  
  
"I can believe it. He's quite a mysterious character, but I can understand why he wants to go to Elsewhere."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Have you heard about the latest release?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A friend of his, Daniel was his name, was released because he wasn't going through his training very well and he was breaking quite a lot of rules."  
  
"So that's his reason. I don't blame him, I want to see Gabriel again, see how he's doing."  
  
"Yes, and I want to see Rosemary again too," there was a pause as Giver took grabbed a chair in front of the desk and dragged it to the bed ready to give a memory to Jonas.  
  
"What kind of memory will this be?"  
  
"I realized, that I have kept one memory away from you, it's nothing at all from what you've experienced so far, it's both pleasure and illusion put together."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Madness."  
  
"Isn't it the same as anger?"  
  
"It's another word for insanity."  
  
"Oh....you mean there's also REAL insanity like emotions?" Giver nodded and Jonas felt a bit fearful, but he nodded and waited for the memory to be put in him.  
  
- - -  
  
He found himself sitting at the very corner of a square white room; the walls were covered in a special type of cushion but the floor was white and bare.  
  
'Why am I hugging myself?' thought Jonas, he looked down at his arms and gasped when he saw he was wearing some type of shirt that had his arms strapped around himself.  
  
Then for some unknown reason he started to laugh, he stopped about a moment later and tried to think straight. He knew this place somehow, probably when he volunteered to watch over the Old but that was different, they were sane.  
  
He found himself laughing again and wondered when he even started laughing.  
  
But he felt happy. Why on earth would he be happy if he was imprisoned in a white room with nothing to do?  
  
He stood up and walked to the only door, which was made of steel.  
  
He looked through the only window and saw it was almost deserted, it was daytime according to the light flooding through the windows in the halls, a few people were walking through the halls, most where wearing the bizarre shirt Jonas was wearing, but others had on white t-shirts.  
  
Everyone in the halls acted oddly, some walked with their arms twitching, others walked normally but they looked like they were talking to themselves, a few were sitting in wheelchairs looking around, some laughing.  
  
Jonas jumped back when someone jumped up to the window scaring him. He cursed loudly at him and kicked the door not knowing why he was doing it.  
  
'No....I have to think straight...ok I'm in a home for insane people...but I'm not insane.'  
  
He looked around hoping to see an exit, but there wasn't any. He quickly tried to free his arms from the shirt but he realized with a pang of horror that it was strapped tightly to the back of the shirt.  
  
He didn't know why, but he banged himself off the pillowed walls trying to free himself, in the end he was rolling around lazily on the ground humming to a tune while also looking up at the ceiling.  
  
- - -  
  
Jonas gasped and opened his eyes sitting up quickly.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Giver. Jonas nodded as he returned to his normal level of breathing.  
  
"What was that shirt that strapped me called?" he asked.  
  
"I can't really remember now that it's gone, stretch coat I think they called it," said Giver.  
  
"That was the most strangest memory I've ever received," said Jonas as he fell back on the bed, "how there aren't any insane people here?"  
  
"They were released."  
  
"I feel sorry for them....I felt how they felt, and it's saddening."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"What else is there left?"  
  
"Just the madness stuff, after that, you are the receiver and I will be sent to the House of The Old."  
  
"WHAT!? Already?"  
  
"Yes. By the time the ceremonies are over, I will no longer be the receiver or giver, that would be your job."  
  
"I hope we get to Elsewhere before the Ceremony of Twelve, Lily really doesn't want her assignment even if she does like it."  
  
"You know what her assignment would be?"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Chief Elder, she's so good with being leader, you have a good sister Jonas."  
  
"Yeah I know, she's really matured."  
  
"Yes she has....but listen closely, the memory of madness that you've received, be very careful with it, it's very delicate you see, you'll have to keep calm with things, don't let things get too overboard. You see it can be triggered by a strong anger feeling."  
  
Jonas nodded; he would have to be very careful now. "See you tomorrow then?" Giver nodded.  
  
Jonas put back on his tunic and left the room.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
There you go, chapter six, REVIEW PLEASE!!!! (you realize I always say this at the end of every chapter, -_-;) 


	7. Attempt Number One

Last chappy was a bit mixed, so I don't know if you're confused or whatever, anyway, things went a bit fast forward so I guess the story will end soon.....unless I get a new idea for the ending ^_^  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
"It's ok, it's ok, shhh," said Asher quickly as he struggled to calm the fearful crying Jonas.  
  
It was the last meeting of the RTR, during which the plan was being perfected. Benjamin came up with strange inventions and chemicals to help them through the plan. The Ceremonies would start tomorrow. It was morning because the plan had to be thoroughly explained.  
  
But through the planning Jonas had somehow triggered the memory of madness, memories about warfare, suicide, desperation, hunger, and sadness had swooped into Jonas causing him to lose control and destroy his table, he didn't wreck anything else but everyone was frightened by the sudden attack.  
  
Asher seemed to be the only one to calm him down. Jonas was still crying, but it was more in small hiccups and he was losing his somehow firm grip on insanity. He was back to himself.  
  
"I'll go start up the plan," said Benjamin walking out of the room, everyone nodded as he walked out.  
  
"Everyone, this meeting is over, go to school and wait until we give the signal to check if the plan goes right ok?" instructed Lily as she walked over to her brother.  
  
The children nodded and left HQ looking back at Jonas with worry.  
  
Phillipa stayed behind with Lily and Asher.  
  
"Lily we have to go to school to see if the plan will work," said Phillipa.  
  
"Are you gonna be alright Jonas?" asked Lily worriedly. Jonas started calming down and nodded, "alright," and she and Phillipa left the room.  
  
"Be careful with that memory Jonas!" called Phillipa.  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be all right?" asked Asher as he helped Jonas stand up and sit at the nearest table.  
  
"I don't know, there were so many depressing memories rushing in my head, I don't know what happened."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"But I'm in my right mind now, I'm fine, I hope."  
  
Asher kissed Jonas, but not the way he usually did, it felt just like it had in his dream a few days ago.  
  
'Passionate,' thought Jonas as he kissed back softly.  
  
Asher held Jonas closer to him, not wanting to end the kiss. It felt so perfect, so soft, and it felt wonderful.  
  
But they had to stop because they had to follow the plan of escape. So they left HQ.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tom, pay attention please!" said the instructor for sevens.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever," yawned Tom. Everyone looked at him in shock, "what? Something wrong?"  
  
The instructor's mouth thinned with anger for she returned to the lesson.  
  
Tom sighed and continued to look out the window for the sign. If their first attempt would fail, then their last attempt would be left for tomorrow. And tomorrow the ceremonies began. He would be an eight if this attempt didn't work.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask someone else," said Aurora lazily as she looked out the window.  
  
"Excuse me?" said the instructor for elevens.  
  
"You heard me, choose someone else."  
  
"I asked YOU the question, and I don't accept you kind of attitude in my lessons!"  
  
"Watch your temper teach, your blood pressure could BLOW."  
  
"'Teach'?"  
  
"Just a nickname I use, problem?"  
  
"Aurora-"  
  
But she already saw the signal and ran out of classroom closely followed Tori and Lily who were running out their own classes.  
  
The resisters made a quick stop at the cafeteria and took as much food as they could grab.  
  
They ran straight out of the school building and ran straight towards the bridge crossing the river.  
  
Benjamin, Asher and Jonas were waiting by the bridge holding their share of food in bags. Benjamin threw out a large bag and the members threw their food inside, grabbed it and ran to cross the bridge to the other side, the beginning of their journey.  
  
'This won't work,' thought Jonas as he ran with the group and looked back at the community, 'we're too loud....they'll catch us and I doubt Benjamin's chemicals will blind and mute the cameras and speakers for long.....'  
  
Then, just as he predicted, he heard the shouts and yells from the people behind and helicopters flying in on them. It was strange, the plan started about ten minutes ago.  
  
* * *  
  
"Never before, NEVER before in this community's history has a group of children tried to escape this community," said the Chief Elder angrily as she paced her desk left and right glaring at the children.  
  
They had all, except Tom and Brad, been captured and sent to the Chief Elder.  
  
"What was the cause?" she asked sharply.  
  
"We're tired of this place, there's too many rules, so much perfection, it's just not fit for us," said Benjamin calmly.  
  
"And you! You're almost through with your training and NOW you decide to run away?"  
  
"It's more of an escape if I may correct you."  
  
"No you may not," she said through gritted teeth, "never before, never! Another attempt at running away and you'll all be under heavy watch like Jonas."  
  
Everything silenced. Lily looked horrified and close to tears. "Fine," she said coldly, although her voice cracked a bit, "fine, guard us, but what makes you think we can erase what we've learned? What we now learned about this living hell!?"  
  
The Chief Elder stared at her through wide eyes.  
  
Everyone stood up and stood behind Lily as if she were the leader.  
  
"I think," said Asher opening the door, "that this small meeting, is over," and he left, followed by the rest of the RTR.  
  
"Oh and Chief Elder," said Phillipa sweetly as she turned to her, "don't try and watch us closely because we WILL find a way to leave this bad dream," and she slammed the door grinning to herself.  
  
"Looks like P2 will have to do," said Benjamin eyeing the camera with loathe.  
  
Everyone nodded and walked out of the office building looking glum.  
  
"How will we do this?" asked Lily glumly as she dragged her feet across the ground.  
  
"We do the same thing we did before, only quietly, we'll be at the ceremonies as usual, but we also take what we need like food, clothes, and a lot of blankets, Benjamin make your chemicals more stronger, you can cut off the power to the cameras and speakers if it'll be easier, we'll need something to warm us all up, the journey at the end will be freezing," said Jonas.  
  
Everyone looked at him and smiled happily. "Does that mean I can bring my comfort toy and KEEP it?" said Brad hopefully.  
  
"Sure, anyone who still has one can bring them."  
  
"What about something to make the Elders lose our track?" said Tori.  
  
"Then bring something you're sure will lead them to the wrong direction."  
  
"I have an idea for the cameras, when do I start?" Benjamin asked.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow!? But Jonas the Ceremony of Twelve will come in the day after how is this gonna prevent me from getting my assignment?" said Lily desperately.  
  
"So we won't cause suspicion, if you're at the Ceremony of Twelve then the Elders won't suspect anything, I'll give the signal for you to give an excuse to leave, then meet me and everyone else at the back of the auditorium building, I'll give instructions to you then ok?"  
  
Everyone stared at him and Lily's eyes were watering happily. "Why aren't YOU leader?" said Anna laughing a little.  
  
"Go on, split, we'll tell you everything on the first day of the ceremonies." And the children separated for their house dwellings where they knew they would be chastised.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
It's SHORT but whateva, hope ya'll liked it, maybe? REVIEW!! POR FAVOR!!!!!! 


	8. A bunch of rules broken in one night

Finally!!! It's the weekend PLUS I get Monday off from school!!! Which means faster updates 'cause I have no HW!!!!!! GLORIOUS DAY YAY!!!!  
  
NOW it's fit for R because there's a sex scene (blushing furiously).......it might also come in almost instantly...=*_*=  
  
Don't know if I got it right though, it's kind of graphic but I still have no idea if I got it right -_-; .....anyway, read on to chapter ocho!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
The audience clapped as usual when the new eights left the stage.  
  
Tom and a new RTR member, Samantha, were the two last members to go outside the auditorium and receive their instructions. Jonas had told them a while ago that they had to go there once their ceremony was over.  
  
They had to run because they had little time before their parents would search for them.  
  
"So we're leaving tomorrow?" said Samantha as they ran through the doors to the side of the building, Tom nodded panting, he wasn't very fond of running.  
  
They saw Jonas, Asher, and Benjamin holding huge bags that they learned to be as book bags, and ran faster to them.  
  
"So what's P2?" panted Tom looking around if there was a camera anywhere near.  
  
"What's P2?" asked Samantha.  
  
"It's plan two, we keep it short so no one knows what we're talking about, who are you?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Samantha, I'm your new member."  
  
"Oh, Anyway, tonight at dinner, get as much left over food as you can get, the journey WILL be long, and take a lot of clothes with you, here," said Benjamin handing the two eights a bag, "I stayed up the whole night yesterday making these things to make sure they were strong enough to hold heavy weighted stuff."  
  
"And bring bed sheets too," said Jonas.  
  
"That's it?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No. Tomorrow when the RTR members are done with their own ceremonies then they'll meet us at the park near HQ with all the stuff we need for the journey."  
  
"But then that means Lily will have received her assignment," said Tom.  
  
"Well she will if she doesn't follow the instructions we told her," said Asher grinning.  
  
"What instruction is that?" asked Samantha.  
  
"Can't tell you, secret," said Benjamin as he took something out of his pocket.  
  
"What is that?" asked Tom curiously.  
  
"Samantha is it? Stretch out your right arm please," said Benjamin, as Samantha did so, he laid a small machine with a single button and screen, he pressed the button and the screen went mad until a few seconds later the screen turned white.  
  
"She's positive," said Jonas as Benjamin put away the machine.  
  
"How come I didn't get to go through that?" asked Tom.  
  
"Because Samantha's a new member and we just wanted to see if she was fully prepared to go on this journey, and you didn't go through it because I was programming it and everything even before the RTR existed," shrugged Benjamin.  
  
Tom raised his eyebrows looking confused. "Oh...."  
  
"Anyway, tomorrow we'll tell you the rest, we can't tell you now because everyone's coming out now," said Jonas pointing to the front doors in which the community were now exiting, Samantha and Tom ran to their own parents as they dragged their backpacks with them.  
  
"What were you telling those eights?"  
  
Jonas, Asher, and Benjamin jumped in fright. "Don't scare us like that Fiona!" laughed Asher nervously turning around to her.  
  
"I apologize for scaring you Asher." She waited to the acceptance.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever, anyway, we got to go, don't want our parents to miss us do we," said Jonas running off, and the other two followed suit leaving Fiona confused.  
  
She frowned and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
Each and every member did as they were told that night, they put their food in the small pocket of the bag, and their clothes and blankets in the bigger pocket of the bag, they realized that the bag fit perfectly for their things.  
  
So now that they had their stuff packed they were all asleep, except for two RTR members.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily was already fast asleep as were Jonas's parents. But Jonas was still awake, still wondering whether this plan would work too, he already knew what he had to do but he was worried about Lily and her other fellow elevens, they would be the last to arrive and the last to end the ceremonies, but they had a plan for them to escape before they received their assignments, but would it work? Sure it would draw attention, but for how long?  
  
He didn't change to his bedclothes; he was still in the clothes he wore today. So with his clothes and food all packed he decided to leave it at HQ where they would all meet tomorrow.  
  
He took the device that he would need for the plan and walked quietly out of his dwelling, making sure he closed the door without a sound.  
  
The street was deserted and quiet, the perfectly lawned houses all stood quiet without a sign of light. The streetlights were a bit dim but they lit up the streets all the same.  
  
Jonas didn't take his bike knowing now that the Elders would know where he was going. So he walked to the park towards HQ.  
  
Once he reached the trap door he heard the sound of leaves and twigs cracking, someone was here.  
  
Jonas quickly opened the trap door and was about to run down the stairs when he heard the person speak.  
  
"Who's there!?"  
  
Jonas sighed in relief. "It's me, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," Asher walked up to the trap door, Jonas halfway down.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Me neither, afraid about tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, do you think it'll work?"  
  
"Of course you goof! Benjamin made the devices, we're gonna be more careful now and we're going to be quieter."  
  
"Yeah that's true....what are you doing HERE though?"  
  
"The only place that's free, I can do whatever I want in HQ."  
  
"So you've been here often?"  
  
"Not really, but only when I can't sleep," shrugged Asher.  
  
Jonas walked down the flight of stairs followed by Asher and they made their way to the HQ room.  
  
"Why did you bring your bag?" asked Asher as they reached the room.  
  
"Well I thought it'd be less suspicious if I left mine here for the night, I mean the Elders are keeping a close watch on me, so I figured if I go to the ceremonies without it I'd be less suspicious."  
  
"And the long explanation award goes to....." said Asher in a mock tune, they both laughed.  
  
"I was just worried if I might damage the plan," shrugged Jonas.  
  
"You won't. If you do I'll go after the Elders and kill them for putting up so many rules!"  
  
Jonas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh....never mind."  
  
Jonas checked his watch. "I'm staying for another ten minutes, I don't want to cause a suspicion."  
  
"I'm staying here all night, Phillipa always has an excuse ready for me in the morning," said Asher as he lied down on a table staring at the ceiling, "have you ever asked Lily how she found this place?"  
  
"No, I forgot, did you ask Phillipa?"  
  
"Yes, but she wouldn't tell me, she said I'd know once we reach Elsewhere."  
  
"That'll be in a while."  
  
"Yeah, oh well, better late than never," Asher walked up to a door at the back of the room that Jonas never noticed before, he opened it and a bed fell flat on the ground, it had a few pillows and blankets making it look extremely comfortable against the beds in the community.  
  
"What in the-"  
  
"Phillipa told me about it a few days ago when I started leaving the house at night, she said there was always a bed here for any member of the RTR that wishes to sleep here rather than to sleep in their dwelling."  
  
Jonas walked over to it and sat down. It felt so comfortable that he was wondering if he should stay here instead of going home, Lily would not know he left if he stayed here.  
  
"Hello?" said Asher waving his hand in front of Jonas's face. Jonas jumped out of his thoughts.  
  
"I want to stay here but Lily won't know I left and I wouldn't have an excuse to be gone."  
  
"She'll know. She has the-oh I'm not supposed to tell you."  
  
"What? Tell me or I'll fuck you!"  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Huh?.....Wait.....no that's NOT what I meant at all....besides I don't think were ready," blushed Jonas.  
  
Asher kissed him the same way he had kissed him yesterday. It felt so pure, and passionate that it was hard to stop.  
  
'Should we stop?' thought Jonas as he held Asher closer to him.  
  
'I don't want to stop,' thought Asher as he gently lay Jonas on the bed, careful not to break the kiss.  
  
They were both getting aroused as they broke the kiss to breathe.  
  
Asher looked at his pants where his erection was clearly seen. "That's the same thing that happened to me when I had that dream."  
  
"It happened to me too," said Jonas looking at Asher's erection curiously. Asher suddenly blushed, realizing what was happening.  
  
But before he could say anything Jonas kissed him, harder this time. He held Asher closer to him making their erections collide, they groaned barely realizing they had even done so. Their erections were throbbing.  
  
Jonas unbuttoned Asher's tunic, feeling his warm skin as he did so before he took it off.  
  
"What are you doing?" whispered Asher realizing his voice was husky but ignoring it.  
  
"Trust me," said Jonas in the same husky whisper. He went on to taking off Asher's pants.  
  
Feeling like Jonas needed to take off his clothes too, Asher started to strip him down. He looked at Jonas and saw something in his eyes that he had never seen before, something that was in between love and want.  
  
Whatever it was, it mirrored Asher's feelings too, he kissed Jonas again. But he trailed down to Jonas's neck, making sure he didn't miss one spot while he took Jonas's pants off with a bit of difficulty.  
  
He had never done this before; he knew he was breaking a whole bunch of rules including the one where you cannot see another naked body besides your own. But he didn't care, he was leaving this place tomorrow with Jonas, it didn't matter how many rules they broke just as long as they would go through it together.  
  
"I don't know if I can....." he trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry," and Jonas switched places with Asher so that he was now on top.  
  
Jonas trailed his kisses southwards stopping at Asher's nipples and sucking on them and making Asher groan loudly before going on.  
  
Asher trailed his hands around Jonas's back, feeling the smooth warm skin. Jonas stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You still have your underwear on," said Jonas laughing a little at he took them off.  
  
"You mean-aaahh...." he was caught by surprise as Jonas slowly closed his mouth over his erection sending a wave of heated pleasure all over him.  
  
He started to suck gently, making Asher groan more as he sucked a bit harder. But just like before he stopped.  
  
Both bodies were getting sweaty by now, Jonas panted for air as he sat up, hair matted down with sweat. Asher watched curiously as he was still new to this.  
  
"I want you relax Asher, ok?" said Jonas softly. Asher nodded.  
  
"Will this hurt?"  
  
"It does to some people."  
  
Jonas spread Asher's legs gently as he ran his hands up the inner thighs. Just when Asher was about to ask why he wasn't doing anything he gasped at Jonas started stretching his entrance with his fingers. It felt pleasurable, and strange at the same time.  
  
Every time Jonas kept stretching him, Asher's breathing came in quicker.  
  
After making sure that Asher was ready, he positioned himself on the bed as he put Asher's legs over his shoulders.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Relax, it might hurt at first," Asher nodded and relaxed as much as he could.  
  
He cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as Jonas entered him slowly.  
  
"You doing ok?" whispered Jonas, Asher nodded panting.  
  
He started slowly, going in then out, gradually moving faster making Asher groan in pleasure.  
  
"Harder," moaned Asher as he moved in the beat of Jonas. Jonas looked a bit shocked but grinned as he started thrusting harder. Asher cried out in ecstasy. Their beat came in harder and faster, but they both eventually came.  
  
Jonas collapsed next to Asher, both panting and sweating. He trailed his hand across Asher's bare chest and to his lips, gently tracing them with his fingers.  
  
He leaned over and kissed him a bit sloppily before snuggling himself into Asher's embrace.  
  
"We're going to make it to Elsewhere, I know it," whispered Asher as he fell asleep still holding a dozing off Jonas.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
I suck at these smut scenes -_-; Was it too soon though? I tried to make it as....clear....no that's not the word....uh....well was it good or not? REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT! 


	9. Attempt Number Two

New chapter!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
Jonas woke up finding himself wrapped around Asher's arms. He smiled as he watched Asher sleep, he looked so peaceful, younger even, but as he was about to go to sleep, Asher woke up.  
  
"Morning," smiled Asher as he kissed Jonas gently.  
  
"Morning," Jonas said back smiling as well, "we have to get dressed, the plan remember?"  
  
"Ten more hours," yawned Asher dozing off again, Jonas laughed as he sat up.  
  
"So you want to stay here in the community?"  
  
"NO!" shouted Asher sitting up instantly, Jonas laughed again.  
  
"Come on. I wonder what time it is."  
  
"Nine o'clock in the morning."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because there's a clock right there," Asher pointed to the clock hanging over the blackboard.  
  
"Wow......never noticed it at all."  
  
They got dressed and put away the bed (after cleaning away the cum). Then they took their bags and left HQ for the playground.  
  
* * *  
  
The nines and tens were done; the RTR members that were done with their ceremonies secretly left the auditorium and walked quickly to the playground.  
  
Lori and Stewart, the only two tens in the RTR walked a bit nervously to the front of the seats. Lori was number ten, Stewart was number twelve.  
  
Benjamin left his seat telling his parents he needed to go to the bathroom.  
  
He quickly hurried through the halls of the building and took out a set of sharp scissors and hurrying to the first camera or speaker he could see and cutting off the wires.  
  
Each time he cut off the power to a camera or speaker, he kept checking his watch to see if the Ceremony of Twelve was now on.  
  
By the time all the cameras and speakers were cut off, Benjamin made his way back to the auditorium and realized with horror that he forgot about the distraction. The Ceremony of Twelve was starting too.  
  
He quickly turned to leave but was caught by a guard, so he had no choice but to go back and sit near his parents.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked his mother.  
  
"Long line," said Benjamin swiftly. He saw Lily glancing at him nervously so were Tori and Aurora. Tori was number twenty-four, and Aurora was number thirty. Lily would receive her assignment before them.  
  
'You'll have to do it yourself Lily, sorry,' thought Benjamin as he slowly reached his watch. He kept his eyes firmly to the stage were Emily, number five, was receiving her assignment as storyteller.  
  
He quickly glanced at his watch and pressed the screen where a tiny beep sounded.  
  
Up at the front of the auditorium Lily received the beep. She looked at Benjamin fearfully.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is the last of them," said Samantha as she wheeled a bicycle towards the rest of the other bikes.  
  
"And here's my dads bike, you know, just in case they can still track you down even without power, your bike would be at your dwelling, and this would be gone, you know, since it doesn't have a tractor," said Asher as he parked his father's bike along with the others. Jonas smiled gratefully.  
  
"Huh?" Jonas received the beep him his own watch, "oh shit."  
  
"What is it?" asked Brad who was sitting in a swing at the playground.  
  
"Lily's gonna have to do the distraction herself."  
  
"What!?" a few RTR members.  
  
"Something must have happened at the ceremonies."  
  
"Does Lily have the device?" asked Asher.  
  
"She must have it if she's doing it by herself."  
  
"I'll go check-"  
  
"No," Jonas interrupted Tom, "if you go back then there's a good chance your parents won't let you leave once they find you."  
  
Tom froze then sighed.  
  
"Besides, Benjamin's there, he'll think of something if the distraction won't work," said Asher nervously.  
  
* * *  
  
"Twenty-two, James," said the Chief Elder clearly. The boy next to Lily stood up and walked nervously to the stage.  
  
'Wait until it's your turn, Lily,' thought Benjamin nervously as he fiddled with his hands.  
  
"What's wrong Benjamin?"  
  
He jumped and turned facing Fiona. "Nothing I'm fine.......just hungry I guess."  
  
"Yes I'm hungry too........do you know where Jonas and Asher went?"  
  
"No idea why?"  
  
"Just wondering, I hope they're still not mad at me for reporting them to their parents, I was just shocked and doing what I usually do.............some of the other children are missing too............where's Phillipa......and Bruno?"  
  
Benjamin suddenly realized that there was a three besides Brad in the RTR, he didn't see him much but he had the slight suspicion that the three was Bruno.  
  
"They probably left for the bathroom.....you know how those long lines can be," Benjamin laughed nervously.  
  
"Yes I suppose so......I better go check if he's-"  
  
"NO! No I saw him there, I forgot his name was Bruno! He's probably doing his business right now-"  
  
"Number twenty-three," The Chief Elder's voice rang aloud, "Lily."  
  
Benjamin quickly turned to see Lily. She stood up from her seat and made her way to the stage without a sign of suspicion.  
  
She faced the Chief Elder firmly.  
  
"Lily here has showed a very diverse choice in her volunteer work," said the Chief Elder loudly for the audience to hear, "so diverse that we had a hard time in choosing an assignment for her."  
  
Lily grinned feebly as if she were a bit sheepish about it.  
  
"But she has shown a great sign of leadership as you've all seen yesterday," the audience nodded without laughing, they took the attempted mistake as an embarrassment to the community, "Lily."  
  
Lily looked up at the Chief Elder; she held her hands behind her back and reached from the inside of her sleeve, the device. "We have given you the assignment of-"  
  
BEEP-BEEP-BOOM!  
  
The audience screamed lowered themselves in their seats in fear. The whole auditorium was filled with smoke, the Chief Elder looked around expecting to see the ceiling fall or something.  
  
Lily jumped down the stage and kneeled down to the floor where the smoke didn't reach, and she crawled her way towards here seat, grabbed her bag and crawled towards the exit followed by Aurora and Tori also holding their bags. They met up with Benjamin and the four crawled their way towards the exit.  
  
"THEY'RE TRYING TO ESCAPE AGAIN!" shouted the Chief Elder when the realization dawned on her.  
  
One of the guards blocked Lily's group's path.  
  
"Let me go, let me go!!" screamed Aurora as she was lifted off the ground by another guard.  
  
Lily stood up and sensed the guard holding Aurora. She raised her fist and-  
  
WHAM!  
  
Aurora fell back to the floor and the guard fell unconscious. "Are you ok?" asked Lily quickly, ignoring the numbing pain on her knuckles, Aurora nodded gasping for air; the guard had a tight grip on her neck.  
  
Lily turned and heard the sound of gun getting ready to shoot.  
  
She felt Aurora freeze in fright behind her and quickly turned to face her. Her face was pale in fear; she was looking straight up at a person behind Lily. She turned to look and froze.  
  
The guard in front of them had his gun in one hand and a firm grip on Tori who seemed to be in seconds to fainting, the gun was pointed straight to his head.  
  
"Turn around and walk straight to the Chief Elder," said the guard sharply.  
  
They didn't move.  
  
"Did you hear me?" said the guard angrily. Still they didn't move, "move or I'll shoot-"  
  
There was a loud PING! The guard fell to the floor dropping Tori.  
  
Lily blinked. Who-  
  
Fiona dropped a long now bended pipe and looked at the guard in horror.  
  
Aurora screamed when she looked at the guard. Lily and the others looked at him and their eyes widened.  
  
A few electric shocks were stinging out off the guard's head; he was twitching a little there were tiny wisps of smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
Benjamin grabbed the pipe that Fiona dropped and prodded the guards head sharply, nothing happened. He tapped the head a little and heard the 'tink' sound of metal against metal.  
  
"It'...it's......a robot," Benjamin grasped the head of the guard and pulled hard, it ripped off easily revealing a robots head.  
  
"Come on..........there's not much time," said Lily crawling around the guard towards the exit once more.  
  
The smoke was starting to diminish; they really didn't have much time.  
  
"Why are you helping us Fiona?" asked Benjamin as Fiona quickly opened the door of the exit.  
  
"I want out, I'm tired of pretending."  
  
"About what?" said Lily with wide eyes. They ran out the door, running towards the park that was not very far.  
  
"Pretending that all of these rules have meaning to them, and pretending that release is natural to the Old and a disgrace to the young."  
  
"YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE FUCKING PRETENDING!? JESUS CHRIST WOMAN I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY LIKED THESE SHITTY RULES!" shouted Lily.  
  
Fiona looked at Lily in shock.  
  
"Don't expect an apology woman!"  
  
"Alright fine," blinked Fiona, still in shock.  
  
They ran through a few blocks and made it to the playground.  
  
"Stewart, Adam! NOW!" shouted Lily as she ran with the other members to their bikes.  
  
Stewart and Adam nodded. They were standing before two shoe box sized machines with wires sticking all over the place, the wires were connected to power plants in the community, and they were also connected to aircrafts.  
  
They each pressed the only button on the machines, the wires started twitching madly as it gathered energy, and the two RTR members ran to their bikes and quickly rode towards the others towards the bridge.  
  
About ten seconds later the wires detached themselves from the machines and whatever they were also connected too.  
  
Once they were all across the bridge the two machines back at the playground exploded.  
  
"Lead the way Jonas," said Lily clearly. Jonas nodded and rode Asher's father's bike straight ahead like he had last time, he heard the others following him.  
  
Asher rode next to him they looked at each other. 'We'll make it Jonas,' he thought.  
  
Jonas blinked. Did he just hear Asher's thoughts?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~  
  
Well that's the escape......good? Bad? REVIEW!! ^_^; 


	10. Strange Discovery

I got an idea for something that I don't know if you readers would find cool or not.........still pondering.......but I'll give it a shot in this chapter.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
Through the first day of their journey, the RTR had passed all of the communities.  
  
It was morning and they were all hidden in the same bushes that Jonas and Gabriel had hid in three years ago. Everyone except one RTR member was asleep, this member was to keep watch for one hour then it would someone else's turn.  
  
Fiona was the watcher now. She wrapped herself in a blanket that her brother Bruno had given her.  
  
Her eyes traveled to every sleeping form. She was quite surprised to see such young faces learning things even adults never understood, and keeping it quiet.  
  
When she was a three she told anyone she'd meet whatever she learned, that is until she got chastised for bragging.  
  
Then her eyes stopped at Jonas and Asher who were both snuggled together in deep sleep. She frowned, guilty that she had reported them to their parents. They wouldn't have been punished if she had just kept her mouth shut.  
  
'No........reporting them because they broke the rules was not the reason I did it.........but what was it? Jealousy?' thought Fiona still staring at the sleeping forms of her two friends.  
  
She smiled slightly when Asher held Jonas closer to him. She realized now that they really did love each other, it wasn't just mindless curiosity that she was trying to convince herself as the reason. They really loved each other.  
  
She sat up straight when she realized something dawning upon her. "Oh no," she whispered as she checked her pockets frantically, "no, no, no........I forgot my pills!"  
  
* * *  
  
The community was in a disaster; they were starting to receive a few memories now that Jonas left.  
  
They couldn't bring him back either because the power in the entire community was stolen into the now destroyed machines they found in the park, it would be a while before they could restore the power back.  
  
They knew things would get worse because the memories were getting in the way of their very clear minds.  
  
The Giver was busy everyday, helping everyone in the community, giving them advice and stuff, but after a while everyone besides him will soon realize that he would have to be released. He was getting old; he would have to be ready to go to Elsewhere sometime very soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jonas and the other RTR members were all awake and having a small snack before setting off again. A few days had passed and they were already at the forest part of the journey. No plane had come yet because of the power they cut off, but they knew that the planes would eventually come.  
  
"Jonas, Asher......why do you love each other?" asked Fiona nervously. Jonas and Asher were about to put away their food. They looked at Fiona surprised.  
  
"I can't really explain it, we love each other because we've known each other for a long time, but the reason that we LOVE each other is just something that happened, there's really no answer for it," shrugged Asher  
  
"I don't understand......there's no reason to love?"  
  
"No, there's always a reason to love, but for us it just happened, we got attracted to each other, either that or it's just hormones," laughed Jonas.  
  
Fiona sighed, 'I'm never gonna understand this LOVE thing.'  
  
"Is that a deer, the type of animal that you've shown us in one of our lessons Jonas?" said Brad pointing towards a deer who was a few yards away looking at the RTR group calmly. The RTR looked at it fascinated.  
  
"Yes that's a deer, don't get too close you might scare it away," said Jonas as Brad was about to walk towards the deer.  
  
"It's beautiful," breathed Fiona, mesmerized.  
  
"We'd better get going if we don't want any planes coming anytime soon," said Lily who was having a hard time herself to look away.  
  
They rode their bikes looking at a few animals with fascination. They never saw the real thing, just pictures of them, that's why they were so spellbound to see the real thing.  
  
Tom froze and grabbed Suzanne's arm. "Do you hear that?" he whispered. Everyone stood still and looked at Tom. Suzanne listened quietly but shook her head, "it's a plane," said Tom in a hushed voice.  
  
The RTR members squealed and started to hide behind trees and bushes. Jonas looked up at the sky. Where is it?  
  
The forest was suddenly in a shower of fast tiny needles, hitting everything and getting a fox, she collapse and started to wail in pain.  
  
'They're shooting us?' thought Jonas in horror, he grabbed Asher's wrist and pulled him behind a bush where he saw a few fives hide-  
  
"Oh my god," said Asher shakily. Jonas looked at the hiding RTR members and found it hard to breathe.  
  
Adrian had two needles in his left arm, he was breathing hard, Anna quickly took out the needles and threw them away, her face pale in horror.  
  
"Oh shit!" shouted Lily, Jonas looked around and saw Lily behind a tree holding her leg tightly, there were four needles sticking out. She ripped them off and collapsed breathing hard.  
  
The firing stopped, there was a pause, and then Tom shouted from somewhere behind a rock, "IT'S GONE!"  
  
The RTR members nervously got out of their hiding spots and gasped when they saw that nearly half of the members were injured.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!" shouted Bruno, several heads shot towards him. They never heard a three curse, and it was very rare that he even spoke a word.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Fiona running to her little brother.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Bruno's hands were glowing brightly for a fraction of a second. His injured neck released all of the venom that the needle released and it healed instantly.  
  
"What just happened?" said Samantha shakily.  
  
For some apparent reason Bruno ran to the injured children, pulled out the needles and touched the injected spot, the same thing that happened to his neck happened to the children's injured spot.  
  
Everyone watched in shock as Bruno went from next injured child to next injured child, healing him or her by just touching his or her injected spots.  
  
After everyone was healed, Bruno looked at his hands in shock.  
  
"How did you do that?" whispered Brad.  
  
"I-I don't know, something made me do it........like I knew I could heal you all."  
  
"Tom," said Suzanne shakily, "how did you hear that plane when we all couldn't?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Chief Elder ma'am," said the Assistant Chief Elder walking inside the office of the Chief Elder, a sheaf of paper in his hands.  
  
"Have you received news from the pilot?" asked the Chief Elder.  
  
"Not yet, she's on her way back. We found information concerning the escaped children and about their birthmothers."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"All of their birthmothers were released just after they started to do their laboring jobs."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They each showed signs of something we've never seen before. The birthmother of Lily, Lori, and Adam showed vague signs of very sensitive senses, she could sometimes sense a person a mile away."  
  
"The birthmother was released because she constantly broke the rules, correct?"  
  
"Yes. The birthmother of Phillipa, Anna, and Daniela showed a few signs of very high intelligence. She was released for.....well....she uh-"  
  
"Yes I know why she was released but what does this have to do with the escaped children?"  
  
"There's a connection to this. The birthmothers of the escaped children have shown signs of something we've never understood, they were released for strange reasons that are well against the law, and now their children are running to Elsewhere? Why?"  
  
The Chief Elder suddenly realized this but couldn't think of an answer.  
  
"Have the children shown signs similar to their birthmothers?"  
  
"Well Jonas has already shown signs of seeing beyond like his birthmother-"  
  
"I apologize for interrupting, but why wasn't SHE a receiver then?"  
  
"She didn't show any other signs besides seeing beyond, she was released because she didn't produce anymore children but as you know that rule has been deleted from the-"  
  
"Yes, yes, continue!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
The door opened and a small skinny young woman walked in hurriedly. "I apologize for interrupting but we've received news from the pilot."  
  
"Which is?" said the Chief Elder.  
  
"She said that the children have somehow heard her silent jet and hid, she got quite a few children hit with the needles but some type of force pushed her back here before she could even bring the children back here."  
  
"A force?" the Chief Elder turned sharply to the assistant who quickly looked through his notes.  
  
"The birthmother of Samantha, James, and Emily showed signs of levitating things with her mind. Samantha's the only one that's escaped from that bloodline, it must have been her that pushed the pilot back to us."  
  
"And what about the children hearing the silent jet coming?"  
  
The assistant Chief Elder shuffled through his notes again. "Um.....the birthmother of Tom, Suzanne, and Katharine showed three different signs, one is to see beyond, Katharine has the sign, she's one of the candidates to be a receiver of memories, the birthmother's also showed signs of having very sensitive hearing and levitation of her own body."  
  
"So Suzanne and Tom have signs of-"  
  
The assistant gasped as he read one of he notes. "The needles won't work.......even if the children were hit with them they would be healed by Bruno."  
  
"Who's the birthmother and who are the other two blood related children to Bruno?"  
  
"The name of the birthmother I couldn't get, but she was quite a good healer, the other two children of hers are Toni, and Daniel."  
  
"Daniel was released.......Toni's the only one here. Any other children and birthmothers with these signs?"  
  
"Yes, The birthmother of the newchild named Gabriel from three years ago, the twins born in the same year as he was and Ben has showed signs of......well I don't know how to explain it but I asked the receiver about it and he said it was angelic powers, I don't understand much of it but the attitude of the birthmother was gentle, calm, and pleasant, and she had two voices, one that was normal and another that's quite different, but very pleasant."  
  
The Chief Elder blinked. "And?"  
  
"Well, the other signs are of gracefulness and quite a lot of luck. The twin that was not released three years ago was named Brad."  
  
"So the three are gone to Elsewhere."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I still don't understand these sign things, how is it that they showed the signs but we don't?"  
  
"Because they were all from a different community, and that community was shut down because of a chemical explosion. Everyone died except for that handful that came here......so those chemicals somehow changed their DNA and genes and somehow......evolved their bodies to do something the ordinary human body couldn't do."  
  
The Chief Elder and lady who came in a few minutes ago blinked blankly. "And that would mean?" said the Chief Elder.  
  
"Well for example, flying, our bodies can't do that, but an evolved body possibly can."  
  
"What were the scientists at that community experimenting?"  
  
"They were experimenting on genetics and how the chemicals can change it.....a scientist-in-training had mistakenly used one of the chemicals in his test and mixed it in with his own mixture causing an explosion and a strange radiation to spread the community, those babies that survived were able to get their genes or DNA to accept the chemicals that entered their bodies."  
  
"Urgh.....this answers EVERYTHING," said the Chief Elder sarcastically as she collapsed onto her chair.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~  
  
Very informative chapter........I just realized that this DNA gene thing sort of fits with X-men.....why do I always copy!!!!???? REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KEEP UP MY RANTING!! 


	11. ELSEWHERE

ELSEWHERE IS NOW HERE!  
  
Sorry, I messed up the upload thing and double-loaded the 12th chapter -_-;  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
A few days passed since the attack back at the forest, Bruno was able to heal the fox that was injured but it seemed to take a while for the venom to get out.  
  
The jets and planes stopped coming but Samantha was beginning to get a few headaches, it came in less and less though, no one knew why she was getting headaches at all.  
  
"We have to go down that hill?" said Suzanne nervously as she shivered from the cold, pulling the blanket tighter around her.  
  
"Yup," said Jonas walking ahead, they had all long deserted their bikes when they reached the rocky path.  
  
"Do you think the people in Elsewhere will find out what's wrong with us?" said Fiona as they followed Jonas up the path in the hill.  
  
After the past few days everyone started acting strangely. On the rocky path, Suzanne had fallen off her bike but the strange thing was that she was a few inches over her fallen bike, not touching the ground.  
  
There was another part when the weather was getting colder, Benjamin didn't need any extra clothes or blankets to warm him up. Neither did Tori and Aurora.  
  
Everyone else was receiving the strange.....happenings, they called it.  
  
Jonas shrugged. "I don't know, nothing happened to me and Gabriel when we were on our way to Elsewhere, unless you count the time I fell off my bike and he was in the child seat unharmed, but that was luck.  
  
"But something's happening to all of us.....how come Asher and you are the only two that aren't changing?"  
  
"I don't know....." Jonas frowned, he knew something happened; on the first day of their journey he had heard Asher's thoughts for a second. How could that have happened?  
  
They continued walking up the hill where Jonas knew a sled was waiting.  
  
* * *  
  
The community was back to normal now, the power was back and the people were given an even stronger pill for their stirrings.  
  
The parents that lost their children received newchildren, no one spoke of the children who escaped, it was either because they were an embarrassment or just saddening. Either way they didn't speak of them and the newchildren were given different names, not that same as the RTR.  
  
The Chief Elder stopped sending off airplanes because Samantha kept sending them back (without knowing) so she stopped when the tenth plane came back empty-handed.  
  
They kept the escape very quiet too, afraid that more children would escape.......and join the enemy.  
  
The Giver was gone now; their last chance for advice was gone so it was time to begin something that they've wanted to do years ago.  
  
* * *  
  
"So are you gonna tell me how you found that room under the park?" asked Asher his sister.  
  
They were getting closer to the top of the hill, all of them except Benjamin, Aurora and Tori were wrapped tightly in their blankets, noses and cheeks red with cold.  
  
"If I tell you now then you won't understand.....you'll know when we reach Elsewhere-a sled!" said Phillipa.  
  
The RTR members looked ahead and saw, to Jonas's surprise, a number of sleds waiting for them.  
  
Fiona stared at them for a while. "They changed......what does that mean?"  
  
The RTR members looked at Fiona with shock.  
  
"NOW she sees them!? Well it's about time! I thought she was BORN color blind!" laughed Lily.  
  
Fiona looked at her puzzled.  
  
"We'll tell you when we reach the bottom," sighed Jonas as he sat on a sled. The others followed suit and looked expectantly at Jonas.  
  
'Ready?' thought Jonas, Asher nodded. Jonas looked ahead, 'now I see what Giver said.....we can communicate through the minds even without dreaming.'  
  
He pushed himself forward and slid down the hill, gathering speed as snow gathered at the front edges of the sled, he heard a few members scream in delight as they slid down the hill on their sleds behind him.  
  
Then he heard the music that was so familiar to him since he had come three years about with Gabriel.  
  
There was a pause in which everyone landed and got off their sleds. Then-  
  
"JONAS!!!!"  
  
Lily looked up at the screamer and froze. "Oh my god," she said as tears started filling up her eyes.  
  
Everyone, including Jonas, watched in shock as the three-year-old Gabriel shot in the air and hurtled straight to Jonas, knocking him to the ground and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Gabriel did you just.....Gabriel you're choking me," Jonas choked out.  
  
"Oh, sorry," giggled Gabriel as he let go of Jonas, he looked up at the others, "LILY!!!" he screamed shooting up in the air and hugging the stunned Lily.  
  
"You remember me?" said Lily weakly as Jonas stood up, brushing snow of his blanket that was wrapped around him.  
  
"Of course you dolt! How could I forget your face always popping in my face when I was still a newchild?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Lily looking flushed. Gabriel let her go and looked at the others.  
  
"Who are you guys? We received a message of you coming but we still don't know your names."  
  
One by one every RTR member introduced himself or herself and even said their numbers.  
  
"How did you get a message about us coming?" asked Anna bewildered.  
  
"From Terrace, he has the strongest sight in Elsewhere. He saw you guys coming and spread out the word," shrugged Gabriel.  
  
"You mean......Jonas you never told us that this place had the people with the same problems that we have!" said Brad.  
  
"I didn't know either-"  
  
"What?" Gabriel turned to Jonas shocked, "Jonas you were here for one year you must remember something."  
  
"All I remember is the family we stayed with and......and...why can't I remember?" Jonas racked his thoughts.  
  
"They must have messed with your memory."  
  
Benjamin whirled around so quickly his neck cricked. "Daniel!?"  
  
"Hi Benjamin, I see you've come ok," said Daniel cheerfully. He walked up to Jonas, "now don't fall asleep on me ok?" and he lay a hand on Jonas's head.  
  
The feeling was tingling inside Jonas's head, a warm tingle, he felt warm and comfortable but he tried not to doze off.  
  
Daniel took away his hand and Jonas felt the memories of his year here in Elsewhere, the holidays, friends, newly released people arriving from different communities everyday, how the family had taken care of him and Gabriel when they were sick.  
  
But there was something else that he remembered now, something that made him angry with his community for erasing it from his mind....but how did they do it?  
  
"Now do you remember?" said Gabriel happily. Jonas nodded and Gabriel cheered.  
  
"Come on, I don't fancy freezing my butt off out here," said Daniel leading the way away from the hills.  
  
"What's been happening here?" Jonas asked Gabriel as they walked across a street, the RTR members watched in amazement as they saw people either floating, flying, gliding, or running really fast to their destinations, a few kids who were playing with snow was also mesmerizing to see, they threw their snowballs in great distances or made them float and hit the person they wanted to hit.  
  
"HE came," said Gabriel gleefully as he quickly ducked an oncoming snowball and got Brad hit.  
  
"Who?" Jonas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The Giver.....well now they named him Taylor but he came!"  
  
"He came back as a baby right?" Gabriel nodded, "but then that means that-"  
  
"That your community has no receiver of memories," said Daniel gravely.  
  
"How bad is that?" asked Benjamin.  
  
"Not good. Now that your community has no receiver of memories......well we're at war here does that answer enough for you?"  
  
"What?" blinked Lily, she thought for a while and gasped, "then people will...will-"  
  
"WE won't die, but they will if they don't back of, we have the advantage in this war. They're trying to stop us from receiving escapers from their communities-no it's not your fault, it's been happening for a while-and they don't like the idea of our...well they say 'your kind' like we're a totally different species."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Stewart.  
  
"We have evolved bodies, they don't...it's like saying we have super natural powers that are different to each of us."  
  
"Cool, wish I had an evolved body," said Asher.  
  
"You do. You can read people's minds, but it seems very easy to communicate with Jonas here."  
  
Asher blinked. "I THOUGHT HE WAS DOING SOME SORT OF TRICK! SPEAKING WITHOUT MOVING HIS LIPS AND ALL!"  
  
Daniel laughed. "Well you all have different evolved bodies. Your communities just found out about it and they want to stop us."  
  
Benjamin stared at his old friend; he was referring to the community that was once his as 'your community'. "How did evolved bodies come around?" he asked.  
  
"All of your birthmothers came from a different community that's shut down, including my own birthmother. It was shut down because there was a chemical explosion, it spread and killed the whole community except our birthmothers because they were able to accept the chemicals into their bodies, they were sent to the next community and there, we were born."  
  
"So we're each...related to each other?" said Brad.  
  
"Yup, except for Jonas, he's an only child."  
  
"So I'm....an evolved body too?" asked Fiona.  
  
"Yeah, you have super strength. And you're related to Asher but he can read minds."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Ben.  
  
"Well we're going to this place that determines what powers you have, and from there you get sent to your birthmothers but if their not here then you get adopted."  
  
"Is it possible to produce children and KEEP them?" asked Fiona.  
  
"Yes it's possible."  
  
"And-and, you can choose your own job and choose your own spouse?" asked Tori.  
  
"Of course it's possible, this is Elsewhere remember?" said Phillipa.  
  
"Why did the singing stop when we came?" asked Lori.  
  
"That was me singing. It's sort of like tradition here, whenever we get the message of someone coming here, we sing for him or her to come. Sort of like 'welcome to elsewhere'," said Gabriel.  
  
"You mean this year it was your turn? But your so young?" said Jonas.  
  
"Yeah well the people liked my singing and my mom wanted me to do it," Gabriel blushed brightly in embarrassment.  
  
"Here we are," said Daniel stopping in front of a tall building with walls made of black glass. Daniel held the door open and the RTR group walked through feeling exited and nervous at the same time.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well? Wadya think? REVIEW! ME WOULD BE HAPPY!!!! ^_^ 


	12. Pierre

Disclaimer: Don't own book, and I don't own Numb or Linkin Park, and Running From Me from TRUSTcompany.  
  
It seems that Jonas and Asher weren't the first two guys to kiss ;)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
"Benjamin?"  
  
Benjamin turned to Daniel. He was already tested and was determined a Cold Resister. The others were still being tested.  
  
They had to go through a few strange obstacles, drinks, food, and really fast blood tests. They would know who their mothers are by the end of the tests.  
  
"How's it been going in the community?" asked Daniel not looking at Benjamin.  
  
"Well before we escaped, it was fine. Now that you say it's at war against us, then I guess it's not doing well."  
  
"Oh....they found a new Giver of Names then?"  
  
"Right after you left. His name was Etaris but he changed it to Toni, just like you changed your own name."  
  
"Well I hated my old name, it sounded too.....weird to me, I like the name Daniel better."  
  
"What made you go against the rules?"  
  
"Well I don't know how it happened but one morning I forgot to take my pill, a few seconds later I started seeing colors, of course back then I thought I had a disease or something, but I had no idea how it came to happen so I tried to ignore it and go on with my training. It didn't work to well because I started to realize how stupid the rules were and I wondered why it was up to ME to name the newchildren. So I just lost control, broke a bunch of rules and was released to here."  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Yes it did, a lot. I didn't run away because I was afraid I'd end up like Jonas, watched and all. But he's here and not one plane has come to get him."  
  
"Yes there has! In the forest-"  
  
"Yes I know, but I meant about a plane coming HERE to take him. They probably gave up."  
  
"Yeah. How's it been going here?"  
  
"Pretty good if you count out the war part. Everyone here experiences every emotion. It's just sad to see a lot of people who were released from their communities to come here. But a few were smart enough to RUN AWAY to here rather than get released."  
  
"So Elsewhere's getting over populated?"  
  
"No, the more the people come, the bigger Elsewhere gets."  
  
"On our way here I noticed a flag hanging from a window-"  
  
"That's the flag for Elsewhere, two hands held open and high with a glowing crystal in between them. In this place, difference is an honor."  
  
Benjamin raised his eyebrows; that last sentence sounded so plain yet it was powerful at the same time. "Difference is an honor?"  
  
"Yes, here we're free to do what we wish, we are proud of our difference, out individuality. The only thing here that's dishonorable is an idiot who thinks them self higher than any of us. We're all equal and different at the same time. We know the true meanings of the illusions in the communities."  
  
"Wow," Benjamin raised his eyebrows even higher.  
  
"You still mad at me for kissing you last year?" Daniel asked very quietly so that the other RTR members couldn't hear.  
  
Benjamin, who was looking at the others being tested, looked at Daniel surprised, he was still looking firmly at the others.  
  
"No....no I'm not. I was shocked when you did that because.......well because I never thought a male would awaken my stirrings more strongly than a female."  
  
Daniel blushed lightly. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah......why did you do it?"  
  
"I couldn't help it. I felt attracted to you....longer than you know.....and that was the day I forgot to take my pill, not taking it made me realize certain feelings that the pill was preventing me to have."  
  
"The same thing's happened to Jonas and Asher."  
  
"They're-"  
  
"Yeah. Ever since the week before the RTR was born."  
  
"I knew they had feelings toward each other," Daniel grinned as Asher fell flat on his back from a physical test and Jonas tripped over him.  
  
"What powers do you have?"  
  
"I can see what's inside the mind, but it's different from telepathic communication. I just read the mind, not talk with it."  
  
"That's an interesting power."  
  
"Yeah......have you ever listened to music?"  
  
"Not really, just Jonas's terrible singing, and beats and stuff, and Gabriel's singing."  
  
"There's much more. I can show you now if you want," Daniel looked up at him and Benjamin, now seeing color, realized how deep green Daniel's eyes were, it was almost hypnotic in a strange, innocent way.  
  
"Yeah....sure."  
  
He followed Daniel out of the building of Power Determination and walked through the snowy streets to another large building with red and black colored glass with the name of the building over the line of entrance doors. MUSIC OF THE PAST AND PRESENT.  
  
"There's a building of music?" asked Benjamin as he followed Daniel inside the building.  
  
"It's a music store," laughed Daniel. Benjamin looked inside and his jaw dropped.  
  
The inside of the store looked a good deal bigger from the inside, it was carpeted with a pattern of colorful swirling lines and music notes. The shelves were stacked with discs and CD's. In a different shelf there were CD players, and posters. All around the store there were pillars that had sample players surrounding it. There was music booming through the store. Music that Benjamin never heard before.  
  
Looking around at the customers Benjamin realized what Daniel meant about 'Difference is an honor'. The people looked different in their own unique way, different clothing, hairstyles, some had piercings in their noses, lips, eyebrows, and even their nails. They walked in different beats; some were speaking loud or else just very quiet looking through the sample players or discs.  
  
But what shocked Benjamin more was that there were couples of all kinds. Boy and Girl, Girl and Girl, Boy and Boy, no matter how different it was they didn't hide it.  
  
"Listen to this," said Daniel. Benjamin blinked and realized that Daniel had taken him to a sample player. Before he could say anything Daniel put the headphones on him and pressed play.  
  
"Whoa," breathed Benjamin as music started playing. It was such a different beat that he was left breathless. He looked at the information on the song and realized that it was a song from the past; the song was called 'Numb' from a band called Linkin Park.  
  
The sound was so different, sort of whirling beat. Then something bammed in with the song making the beat clearer, then a guy's voice started singing. In another part another guy's voice came in, but in a low whisper and then after saying one more sentence, the first guy's voice started screaming/singing the chorus, it somehow made Benjamin want to scream with him too.  
  
When the song ended Benjamin quickly looked through the sample player computer for another song. When he found the same band with a different song he made to press play but did it for the wrong song and band. But he wasn't disappointed.  
  
The song was called 'Running From Me' from another band called TRUSTcompany.  
  
Their beat was different, it started off with what Benjamin remembered as an electric guitar, then drums came in and a guys voice came in, but he was very different from the guy before, his voice sounded fragile in a hissing whisper-like way.  
  
The lyrics were also a bit close to what he suppose Jonas felt on his first journey here, running away, no one knowing why he really did it or knowing how he really was like, but the other parts of the lyrics he was a bit confused then realized that they fit himself when he stopped taking his pills and saw colors, felt real feelings, like he was awakening from a hypnotic dream.  
  
"That's how I felt," said Daniel when the song ended and Benjamin took off the headphones feeling confused.  
  
Benjamin almost jumped but remembered that Daniel could read minds. "How?" he asked.  
  
"Well, when I stopped taking my pills it was like awakening from a hypnotic dream, but I also felt, when I was being released, confused if I was leaving myself behind or because I was running from you, ashamed at what I did to you-"  
  
"You didn't do-"  
  
"I kissed you, I didn't know how you felt and when I came here I still had that suffering guilt about kissing you when I knew you didn't like it."  
  
"But I DID like it!" Benjamin blushed brightly realizing too late at what he said, a few people nearby looked at them for a while with curiosity then turned back to whatever they were doing. Daniel was blushing steadily redder by the minute.  
  
* * *  
  
"That's it!? I just have high intelligence!? I couldn't even pronounce my words right when I was a three!!!" exclaimed Anna.  
  
"Well intelligence kicks in at different times, you can be an idiot as a child then become the next Albert Einstein when you become an adult," shrugged the tester, Tara.  
  
"Where'd Daniel and Benjamin go?" asked Fiona looking around.  
  
"Daniel's probably gone with Benjamin to show him around the place," shrugged Gabriel.  
  
"Without us?" said Asher rushing to look out the window.  
  
"You'll have plenty of time to look around. You need to be sent to your mothers remember?" said Tara as she walked to the computer near the testing area.  
  
"Hope we're next door," grinned Asher to Jonas.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder how our mothers will be like," said Jonas looking out the window. He lazily held Asher's hand, entangling their fingers together.  
  
"My mother better be nice or I'm moving in with you," smiled Asher as he led Jonas to sit down on one of couches near the window.  
  
"Why so you'll get anything you want?"  
  
"I already have what I want," smiled Asher as he lay a gentle kiss on a blushing Jonas.  
  
* * *  
  
"You.....really did-gmmmm," Daniel was cut off as Benjamin kissed him gently. He opened his mouth tentively, Benjamin responded quickly and explored Daniels mouth.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	13. Katharine

YES!!! I'M FINALLY BACK ONLINE!!! WHOOPEEE!!!! AH THE BLISS, AH THE WONDERFULL F***KING BLISS!!!  
  
Being offline was a total bomb! my stupid computer wouldn't let me go online and it was in danger of crashing which sucks.  
  
Sorry it took me a while to get this up but at least the time gave me ideas for the chapter ^_^  
  
For Every Now And Then, that question you asked about why the last chapter was called Pierre, well it's a bit of a clue on who Daniel really is......................crap I just revealed -_-; oh well. If you don't know WHO Pierre is then check in chapter seven in the book it says somewhere in I think page 57 or something about Jonas being skipped to number twenty, Pierre.  
  
^_^ thank you evolutionary spider!! You're a great reviewer!!! ;_; and I'm reading your fic right now!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
They broke the kiss almost too quickly. Benjamin blushed brightly but Daniel smiled softly.  
  
"Uh, let's get back to the others," said the flustered Benjamin.  
  
They walked out of the store but already met up with the others who were on there way to the store.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Fiona.  
  
"A music store," answered Jonas.  
  
"You mean they sell that awful noise?"  
  
"Yes and it's not awful."  
  
"Well then let's see it."  
  
They walked back inside the store, the group looked around in amazement, the beat, the rhythm, everything was so new to them.  
  
There was the sound of a whistle then a crash, there was silence.  
  
"They're firing," frowned Daniel as he looked out the window.  
  
"That's kind of mean," said Asher as he fell from the next crash.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Aurora.  
  
"Who else can they be? They're the community."  
  
"I'm going out there," said Stewart, his hands were electrifying as he made his way to the door.  
  
"Hold on there," Daniel blocked his path, "the defense army will drive them away, you can help after they're gone, you know, restore power and stuff."  
  
Stewart frowned but stayed.  
  
"How long will this take?" asked Lily looking out the window.  
  
"I don't know. The defense army usually-oh! There they go."  
  
Everyone looked out the window and saw about twenty people fly up to the jets in the sky, they used their own powers and blasted them away from Elsewhere, the defense army left as fast as they came.  
  
"Wow, this place is definitely the safest place ever," said Phillipa.  
  
"Well this IS Elsewhere," said Daniel pretending to sound rich.  
  
The doctor from the Power Determination building ran in. "There you are, you left so fast I didn't tell you how you were going to meet your birthmothers."  
  
Jonas's heart leaped. "Well?"  
  
"I already called them, you're meeting them tomorrow."  
  
"Are they good people?" asked Tom.  
  
"Of course, they're part of the defense army."  
  
Even though he wasn't looking at him, Jonas could tell that Asher's jaw had dropped. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Hello Dr. Bann, what are you doing?"  
  
Jonas turned and faced a young woman in her twenties, wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, Rosemary, great, you have a big house, do you think you can let these guys sleep over until tomorrow?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Of course, they're the new runaways right?"  
  
"Yep," piped Gabriel.  
  
"I was wondering when they'd come," there was a pause as Rosemary looked at everyone, it was then that she seemed to have realized something.  
  
"I know you," said Jonas suddenly, "you're the giver's daughter."  
  
"Yep, after I was released they didn't turn me back to a baby, that usually happens to the released elders, so I'm living the rest of my life with my memory of the community."  
  
"Oh," Jonas was a little lost.  
  
"Something wrong? Do we smell or something?" asked Asher when he saw Rosemary's puzzled look.  
  
"Sort of, where's Katharine?"  
  
"She didn't want to come," answered Lily.  
  
"That's not very good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something tells me it's not good. She should have come."  
  
* * *  
  
Katharine knew she was to be the Receiver of Memories, but now she didn't know what to become.  
  
After the RTR ran away from the community everything crashed, the memories that Jonas had were released into the community. Now they were at war with Elsewhere because they were different and didn't have orderly laws.  
  
At first Katharine thought the war was a good idea but after seeing the memories of war she was fearful of both sides. Her parents were a part of the army, they barely talked to her and when they did it would be about how she should just keep aside if Elsewhere attacks. But they never did and she had a new opinion on that world.  
  
If a group of children ran away from the community to Elsewhere, then there must be a reason why Elsewhere seemed so great.  
  
Her schooling wasn't going well. She could never stop thinking about the childrens escape.  
  
It wasn't long until she found out something strange about herself, two things actually.  
  
She could hear things from far away, even her parents whispers two rooms away. She also found herself floating for a second over her bed when she woke up.  
  
Now she could hear her parent's footsteps coming closer to her room. They sounded angry, she could hear angry grumbling.  
  
"Katharine?" said her fathers voice, firm and angry, "we need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" but she knew the answer anyway. She knew she'd been caught after she tried to fly again; she picked the wrong spot too, the park.  
  
"You already know. Get ready you're going to be released."  
  
Katharine froze.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~  
  
Ok that wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but I tried, it's kind of hard for me to get back to typing this in, whatever, I'm just saying that as an excuse............... PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ 


	14. Nightly Discovery

Ok, fourteenth chapter here we go!  
  
I think I have forty five days to go, oh well....hmm...anyway, don't worry about me I will finish this story ^_^ just read like the beautiful people you are. OH AND I ALSO WANT YOU GUYS TO READ EVOLUTIONARY SPIDERS STORY! IT'S AWESOME!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip Of The Rules  
  
Before her parents opened the door, Katharine locked it quickly.  
  
'RELEASED!? Oh no, oh no no no, this can't be happening, what am I gonna do!?' she thought frantically as she paced her room, her parents could be heard yelling through the door for entrance.  
  
"The window!" whispered Katharine, hoping her parents didn't hear her, "but that'll break a rule won't it?" Katharine nervously asked herself.  
  
"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW # 12!"  
  
"Oh......" she looked nervously at the window; it was night, the street lights blazed into her room as she stared at it timidly.  
  
"Katharine?" came father's testy voice.  
  
'This is just like what happened to Lily and Jonas,' realized Katharine. A while ago before the RTR escaped, there were rumors flying around saying that Lily and Jonas were arguing with their parents, well it was more of Lily arguing with her parents.  
  
"KATHARINE! You will obey us now, open this door!" yelled Katharine's mother.  
  
The door rattled dangerously, it would give away pretty soon.  
  
'Albert! He can help!' thought Katharine, remembering her friend. She ran to the window and just as she closed it the door blasted open.  
  
"She's not here," muttered Mother angrily.  
  
"Of course she's not, look!" Father pointed to the window, Katharine forgot to close the shades.  
  
"Come on, she's probably gone after her freaky friend, Albert," said Mother, they both walked quickly out of the bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Panting as she ran, Katharine ran across the streets and into the park, running to her friend's house.  
  
"Katharine? What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" turning she saw Albert looking at her from his bike, "ALBERT! I'm so glad to find you! I really need your help!"  
  
"So do I. I was just looking for you."  
  
"My parents said they're releasing me!" they both shouted.  
  
".....What?" trembled Katharine.  
  
"Th-they said that I wasn't one of them, that I'm better off released."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"You won't believe me."  
  
"Yes I will, we're in the same hole together."  
  
"What? Oh. But what I did was too out of the ordinary."  
  
"Just tell me," Katharine looked around for a hiding spot, "we'll hide in that cluster of trees."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on! Before they catch us!"  
  
Albert abandoned his bike and ran with Katharine to the cluster of trees.  
  
"Ok, now what did you do?"  
  
"I walked through the door," said Albert miserably.  
  
"....Ok...what did you do?"  
  
"I walked THROUGH the door, like it didn't exist or something."  
  
"It's almost the same as my problem. I can fly and hear things from far away."  
  
"Really? You mean you can hear people walking around here?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't know how to fly aga-"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Shhh! They're coming."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Albert stayed as silent as he could, but he couldn't hear anything, everything was in complete silence.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"They're coming closer," whispered Katharine.  
  
Albert raised an eyebrow then heard the faded running footsteps of their parents, all shouting out their names angrily.  
  
Feeling immense fear spreading through him, Albert backed away farther into the trees, Katharine didn't notice until their parents left.  
  
"It's ok, they're gone....Albert?"  
  
"Whoa!" Albert cried as he fell over something.  
  
"Albert! Albert are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah just dandy, stupid root."  
  
Katharine looked down at the root. "That's not a root..." she crawled closer to it and realized it was a thick large silver ring attached to the ground, "what is this?"  
  
"Looks like a door handle," said Albert as he massaged his arm from the fall.  
  
Katharine brushed the leaves and dirt away, it was a trap door.  
  
"Don't open it," trembled Albert as his friend made to open it.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What if it's something bad or-or a trap or something?"  
  
Katharine ignored her friend's fearful ramblings and opened the door. There was a staircase leading down, and a dim light at the bottom.  
  
"Ok, that looks REALLY scary," said Albert nervously.  
  
"Lets go, we'll keep each other company, besides, would you rather be released?"  
  
"No.....fine I'll come with you."  
  
They walked down the stairs, as they got in deeper, the light grew stronger.  
  
"WHY didn't I take my pill today?" moaned Albert.  
  
"You didn't take your pill today!?"  
  
"No, I was curious how a full day would go without it. Heh, I really messed up."  
  
"No, how does it feel?"  
  
"Weird, I can't think straight, and I can't face things without showing a strong emotion."  
  
"No wonder you're so scared now."  
  
"I picked the wrong day for this too."  
  
"Look, a room."  
  
They walked inside and found tables with no chairs, a teacher's desk and a black board.  
  
"What is this place?" curiosity taking over Albert, "a secret headquarters?"  
  
"Yeah," amazement filling Katharine, "for the RTR."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"It stands for Resisting The Rules, it says so right there," Katharine pointed to the top of the blackboard.  
  
"You mean this is where those kids who escaped met while they were here?"  
  
"I guess so," Katharine explored the desk, it was full of papers with drawings and strange symbols, one she was particularly interested in was with five lines lined close together with strange symbols marking them in different spots, like a different language.  
  
A crash woke here out of her reverie, she looked up and saw Albert pale in fight as he looked down a bed that came out of a closet, apparently he opened the door without knowing the bed was there.  
  
"Heh, sorry."  
  
Katharine sighed and rolled her eyes as she went back to the papers.  
  
"Hey look at this," Albert looked at a list of names at the far right side of the blackboard, "it's the names of the escapers, Jonas, Asher, Fiona-Fiona? Wow I never knew she hated this place-uh, Lily, obviously, um, Ben, Stewart, Aurora, Tom, Samantha, there are a handful of them. Hey maybe if we told the Chief Elder, maybe she won't release us."  
  
"I don't think so, she'd have known them all by now. Besides, I rather stay here then to ever get released."  
  
"What about food?"  
  
"I can sneak it in."  
  
"How? People are everywhere."  
  
"You don't need to remind me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"At least this place has a bed, maybe I should stay here."  
  
"Or we could run to Elsewhere."  
  
"I could maybe dig tunnels to make them reach the cafeteria."  
  
"Or we could run to Elsewhere."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Think about it. If such a large amount of kids would run to Elsewhere rather than be released then Elsewhere must be better than this dump."  
  
"Fine then, but how DO we get to Elsewhere? Hm? It seems like a really long trip."  
  
"You said you could fly."  
  
"Yes but I haven't really gotten the hang of it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Are you suggesting the risk of our lives?"  
  
".....Yes."  
  
"You ARE weird."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Ok we'll go, but what if it gets cold?"  
  
Albert gestured toward the bed sheets on the bed and stacked in the closet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok, we're going to send the defense army to go get Katharine," said Rosemary after she got of the phone.  
  
"But what if the community attacks?" asked Fiona.  
  
"If they do then all the defense army will do is defend protect Katharine as they escape."  
  
"You mean they won't hit back?" asked Tom.  
  
"All they'll do is shield themselves as they escape."  
  
"I hope we're not too late," said Benjamin quietly.  
  
Katharine, was Benjamin's sister.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
Oooooooooookeedoky, I hope you've all liked that chappy, tell me whatcha think, REVIEW PLEASE *_* 


	15. Discussion Through Oreo Cookies and Ice ...

Ok, I FINALLY updated (unless you people never noticed ^_^;)  
  
Iridia - That was one long ass review with a good reason about why I completely missed the point of the book. I KNEW the point, I just broke some of the rules in the book, that's why this is a fanfic, it's not real. About Jonas being a rebel, I just turned him that way in the story, as well as the other children. You also said that Katharine's parents didn't have the power to release, sorry, my bad, me didn't know that, but I just turned them that way because since Jonas carried all of the memories, when he left all the memories came back to the community which is kind of causing a catastrophe, especially since the giver's dead and they need his advice, which since now they have more memories than they can handle I'm just guessing that pills aren't good enough help until they get a stronger dosage, and plus there's that memory of that war and since, like you said, they're like children, falling victim to the rules then they also fall victim to the memories (I think). Anyway, I know that some of my errors are also in the way the people talk, that's my bad too. Well, all of that said and done I hope you understand my point of you as I have yours.  
  
Now, continuing to type down what my mind is shrieking, here's chapter fifteen whether you peoples like it or not.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip Of The Rules  
  
-  
  
Fiona couldn't sleep that night. She was in one of the guest rooms sharing it with Bruno and Tom.  
  
She still couldn't understand what love really meant.  
  
Every time she saw Jonas and Asher together as well as Benjamin and Daniel it made her feel like she was missing something special, like she had been putting up a barrier her whole life, keeping love away from her.  
  
She looked out the window and sighed, she wondered why there were people outside at night, no one was ever out in the community at night. This place was still very new to her.  
  
It had been a long time since the last time she took her pill, all through that time she kept feeling new feelings, seeing things change into color. She felt childish to fear these new things. The children didn't have a problem with it so why should she?  
  
Her test results said she was a Ghost and a Super Strength. At first she didn't know what ghost meant but after falling through a table (it happened through a test) she had a pretty good idea what some of it meant.  
  
Tomorrow she'd meet her mother. It made her feel nervous and afraid, her thoughts always ended up to bad conclusions, but looking at everyone else, she was alone with her own thoughts.  
  
She saw the defense army fly away earlier that day, it looked like a group of human jets to her, but Rosemary thought them as superheroes, Fiona had no idea what she meant.  
  
* * *  
  
Katharine and Albert kept exploring the room for a few more minutes before they decided it was time to go.  
  
Katharine kept the paper with the strange symbols, folding it and keeping it safe in her pocket.  
  
Once they reached the stairs they heard voices and the sounds of feet walking down. The two paled and ran back to the room. Katharine hid under the teachers' desk and Albert pushed out the bed from the closet and hid inside the closet.  
  
The voices came closer to the room. Albert looked through the crack in the door, hoping that he and Katharine wouldn't be caught.  
  
The voices became clearer and louder.  
  
"I feel she's here-Stan quit touching me I'm not interested, we're supposed to find Katharine dumbass!"  
  
"Jeeze no need to get touchy."  
  
Katharine blinked; she barely understood what the people were talking about.  
  
"Here, in this room."  
  
Albert gave out a small gasp.  
  
Three people walked in, all of them were in the strangest clothes he had ever seen. They were dressed in big loose suits that covered their bodies. One was a woman who had her hair up in a pony tail. The other two were men; one had his hair very spiky which got Albert feeling there was something alive in it. The other one had his hair very short and shaved (like a soldier). They all had on goggles.  
  
"Hello? Katharine are you here?" asked the woman.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Please come out, we don't want to force you."  
  
Still no answer, the woman sighed. She looked around very carefully.  
  
Albert let out a small yelp when the man with the spiky hair suddenly popped up in front up him through the crack.  
  
"I think I found her," he said as he opened the door. He blinked when he saw the nervous Albert, "y-your name's Katharine? I feel SO sorry for you."  
  
He was about to reach him but in his fear Albert tried to get away, running right through him. "I did it again," breathed Albert.  
  
"Hey, Katharine, no need to be a show off, you're coming with us to Elsewhere," said the spiky haired man.  
  
The woman sighed. "Stan, that's not Katharine."  
  
"What? Oh oops!" Stan blushed in embarrassment, "my fault, sorry kid."  
  
"Rosemary didn't say anything about another evolved one. What's your name?" the other man said.  
  
"A-Albert," he said nervously, backing away from him.  
  
"Hi Albert, don't be afraid, we're only here to bring you guys to Elsewhere. Where's Katharine?" said the woman sweetly  
  
"Bring us to Elsewhere? More like releasing us, I'm not telling you where Katharine is," Albert said angrily, trying to hold back his fear.  
  
"We're not going to release you," the woman looked at Albert in surprise. The man who wasn't Stand sighed, Albert watched in shock as he closed his eyes then opened them revealing black eyes with red pupils. He looked around and walked to the desk.  
  
Blinking again to his normal eyes, the man looked down meeting the fearful face of Katharine.  
  
Stan raised his hand to the desk and it moved back swiftly causing Katharine to yelp in surprise.  
  
"Hello Katharine, I'm Loran, this is Stan, and that's X."  
  
"Please don't release me," trembled Katharine, "just because I can fly a little doesn't mean I'm different."  
  
"Whoa! That's not right. Who the hell told you that," exclaimed Stan.  
  
"We're not going to release you, we're gonna take you to Elsewhere, we're a part of their defense army, see look," Loran pointed to the crest of Elsewhere marked on her suit, "we're pure Elsewhere people."  
  
Katharine frowned. Albert kept staring at the Stan's spiky hair; he had a feeling it would turned alive then walk of his head leaving him bald. With that thought he suddenly burst out laughing making Stan jump in surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I apologize for the rudeness but your hair looks like it'll come to life!"  
  
"Huh," Stand touched his hair then became smug, "well what do you know about style?"  
  
That only caused Loran to laugh with Albert. Katharine looked confused while X just sighed and waited for the laughing to stop.  
  
* * *  
  
Fiona still couldn't sleep, she felt hungry but she didn't know if she was aloud in the kitchen at this time of night.  
  
She looked back out the window, people were still outside.  
  
'If that's aloud then maybe I CAN go to the kitchen,' she frowned.  
  
Getting out of bed quietly, careful not to wake Bruno or Tom, she left the room and walked downstairs, trying to find her way to the kitchen she had only been in once.  
  
"Fiona?"  
  
Turning around quickly to the room she had missed Fiona sighed happily when she found the kitchen. Rosemary was there too, drinking a cup of chocolate milk.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Rosemary asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, too many thoughts in my head kept me up and I was hungry."  
  
Rosemary laughed quietly; she stood up and walked to the refrigerator that Fiona had been fascinated to see. She never saw or heard of a large cold and cool box that held food in a house.  
  
"What would you like to eat? There's ice cream, orange juice, milk, we could make a sandwich."  
  
"What's ice cream?"  
  
"Oh right, I forgot. Well it's this cold cream that has flavor to it, you eat it."  
  
Fiona shivered. She wasn't too fond of the cold.  
  
"Try it," she took a small cardboard bucket from the fridge and laid it on the table.  
  
She went to her cabinet and took out a small glass cup and a spoon. She filled the cup with ice cream and handed it and the spoon to Fiona who stared at the cup; she never saw a cup shaped so strange, there were large curves at the ends making it look like a flower. The ice cream had lots of black specks; some looked like they were crumbs of a chocolate cookie.  
  
"It's better eating it when it's not melted, use the spoon, it's easier," Rosemary laughed quietly when Fiona was about to DRINK the ice cream.  
  
"Why the spoon?"  
  
"Well it's easier, ice cream's not exactly liquid, well not until it's melted. Try it."  
  
Fiona took a scoop and ate it. She shivered as she swallowed the whole thing.  
  
"Oh no, don't SWALLOW it all you'll get a.......brain freeze, are you ok?"  
  
Fiona gripped her forehead as the numbing pain became strong then faded away.  
  
"Chewing it is a better option. What do you think?"  
  
"It's not like snow. It tastes creamy, cold, but it tastes really good. What are the black things?"  
  
"They're crumbs of Oreo cookies," she walked to one of the cabinets and took out a package of cookies.  
  
"I usually like my ice cream with extra Oreo crumbs," Rosemary made herself her own cup of ice cream then she took one of the cookies, split them from the cream that stuck them together and crumbled them into her ice cream before she ate it.  
  
"Is that cream also cold?"  
  
"No, here taste," she handed her an Oreo.  
  
Taking a careful bite Fiona realized it wasn't cold at all; in fact it tasted as good as the ice cream.  
  
"Something's troubling you."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I can feel it, what's the problem?"  
  
"It's just that," Fiona tried to choose her words carefully; "I still don't really understand what love really is."  
  
"Ah. Why?"  
  
"Every time I see Jonas with Asher or Benjamin with Daniel I feel like I'm missing out on something."  
  
"Jealousy, perhaps?"  
  
"Maybe, but I still don't know what it really means."  
  
"It means many things, whether it's for your family, friends or partner."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"There's lust, attraction, true honest love-"  
  
"You see that's what I don't understand. What's true love? What's its point?"  
  
"I can't really explain, it's like something your heart is pulled to, along with your brain I guess. You'll know when it comes to you."  
  
Fiona sighed and ate the last of her ice cream.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~_~_~  
  
REVIEW PWETTY PWEASE!! 


	16. Gracious Day

Ugh!!!!! This is the THIRD, count 'em, THIRD time I've retyped this because the computers are all fuckers and they ruined me floppy disks! Sorry I haven't updated for sooooo long..................was that long? 0.0  
  
I've got the idea for the last chapter but I have a feeling you dudes and dudettes are gonna hate it -_-  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Losing The Grip of The Rules  
  
-  
  
The sun glowed through the curtained window, making the guest room glow a little. The light slowly got brighter, warming up the faces of the two boys who occupied the bed.  
  
Jonas felt the light start irritating his closed eyes. He turned away and opened his eyes a little slowly. Asher's sleeping face faced him; he looked like a young innocent child this way, Jonas smiled lightly kissed his forehead before sitting up.  
  
A hand reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry did I wake you?" he looked back at the waking boy.  
  
"No, the light got to me," he yawned, sitting up and stretching, Jonas blushed lightly.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yep, this bed is comfy," he smiled sleepily; he leaned over and kissed Jonas.  
  
"Did we wake up too early? It seems kind of early."  
  
"Dunno," he shrugged and yawned again. "Did you hear something last night?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Footsteps."  
  
"No, I guess I'm a heavy sleeper."  
  
"Poor little thing," he teased, nuzzling into the other teens neck.  
  
"Little?"  
  
"Mhmm," he kissed him again, he didn't expect Jonas to deepen it. Their tongues explored each others mouths; it seemed to go on for hours when it was really a lot shorter.  
  
Asher trailed his kisses slowly towards Jonas' neck, lightly sucking and licking it, the other boy sighed at the feeling, half noticing that he was already getting aroused.  
  
He pulled him closer to him, wanting more of the heated feeling. Asher gently lied Jonas back, unbuttoning his shirt as he kept going down, he was getting aroused too.  
  
Last time he was at the bottom, now he wanted to be on top.  
  
Jonas groaned lightly when Asher started to suck on his nipples, it sent heat go up his spine, he took off the other boys shirt, feeling the warmth against his hands.  
  
He took both Jonas' pants and underwear off at the same time, barely noticing his lover doing the same thing to him. He rubbed his erection against Jonas' and they both groaned loudly. He was pulled closer by the other boy, making their erections to collide again, making them groan louder.  
  
Jonas grinned slightly. "Looks like you're the one on top this time."  
  
'Yeah,' he kissed him and trailed down again, sliding his hands up the other boys legs, spreading them.  
  
He groaned and arched his back as Asher took him whole in his mouth, sucking gently at first, then harder before getting him out. Jonas panted a little, wishing that Asher hadn't stopped.  
  
He trailed his kisses up towards Jonas' neck, his hand going down towards the other boys entrance.  
  
He gasped when a finger entered him; he gasped again when another finger went in and started stretching him, making him pant a little faster.  
  
Asher kissed Jonas again and looked into his eyes, taking his fingers out and positioning himself.  
  
'Ready?'  
  
He nodded and cried out in pleasure and pain when Asher entered him slowly, arching his back again.  
  
'I'm not hurting you am I?'  
  
'Not really,' he laughed a little.  
  
'Good,' he smiled and started to slowly go out then in, getting Jonas to fall into beat and go a little faster, beads of sweat rolling down their skin as they groaned in rapture.  
  
'Deeper.'  
  
He did as he was told and went deeper into Jonas, hitting a sensitive spot making the boy cry out in ecstasy, holding him closer, their beat getting harder and faster.  
  
Asher came first, then Jonas, cum spilling over his stomach. He got out of Jonas and kissed him before lying next to him.  
  
+ + +  
  
Fiona walked out of her room, dressed and ready to see her mother this afternoon, or was it already afternoon?  
  
She heard voices in the room next door and wondered if she should tell them to get ready.  
  
"Oh, good you're awake," Rosemary sighed happily and walked to her, "I'm gonna get the living room cleaned up a bit before your parents come, could you tell everyone to get ready?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she had no choice now, "thanks for talking to me last night, it kind of cleared up a few things for me."  
  
Rosemary smiled. "No problem," she walked down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
Fiona turned to the door and opened it. "Rose-oh my-" she quickly closed the door and stared at it in shock.  
  
Seeing two naked bodies was not something she was thinking of seeing today. Especially since they were boys, her closest friends, sweaty, and kissing...............  
  
She felt something warm and sort of wet in the upper level between her legs. She blushed and hurried to the nearest bathroom, slamming the door shut.  
  
Another door opened and Adrian's head stuck out. "Who's thar?" he said sleepily.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Alis?" Dr. Bann looked at the profile in confusion, "could you bring in Albert? I need to ask him a few questions."  
  
Alis left quickly and quietly.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense," she muttered, frowning as she reread the profile.  
  
The door opened and Albert walked inside a little nervously. "Uh, yes?"  
  
"Oh, hello, sit, please," she faced the boy, "don't worry I just need to ask you a few things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well I've been reading your profile and I've noticed something very strange."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, you DO know that you were a victim in that community explosion?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember some of it," he shrugged.  
  
"You do know that the explosion happened nearly twenty eight years ago."  
  
"Really? It feels a lot longer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It feels a lot longer, never mind."  
  
"Well, you should be thirty nine years old, not eleven."  
  
"The strange thing is that, I think I died in my first community."  
  
"Died? First Community?"  
  
"Well, there was this board with nails on it; there was some kind of liquid on it. It stabbed me in the back and I fell into darkness. The next thing I knew I was with a group of babies. I was separated from them, sent to a whole bunch of different families in different communities."  
  
"You would have already gone through your ceremony of twelve."  
  
"I never did, I was switched to different families every time it reached that day."  
  
"But what about celebrating once you got to your new family?"  
  
"I couldn't, I'd end up arriving to them a week after the ceremonies."  
  
"But wouldn't there be a private-"  
  
"It didn't happen to me," he shrugged, "now here's my question. If I'm thirty something years old then why do I look like an eleven year old?"  
  
"There ARE diseases of staying short, it's in the bones and-"  
  
"But I look young. Wouldn't I look like a thirty year old man but short?"  
  
"I don't understand that either. We can do blood tests on you, if you want, see if we can find anything that can answer why you look so young."  
  
"I doubt you'll find the answer," he said quietly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"It's just that, well lately I've been walking through things, and I kept hearing voices. I think they're from the past, but I can't recognize most of the voices."  
  
"We'll try to find something out."  
  
"Right, sure."  
  
"You can go back to the testing area."  
  
"'Kay," he stood up and walked to the door, "if you think you're dying, does you're whole life flash before your eyes?"  
  
"That's what everybody says."  
  
"It didn't happen to me. I guess I wasn't afraid for myself," he left leaving the doctor confused.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Ok, good, I'll tell them right now, bye" Rosemary hung up the phone and turned to the children, "that was Tara, she says your mothers AND fathers will be coming here in a few minutes, they're on their way."  
  
"Fathers?" Lily blinked, "wait, so let me get this straight. We're also meeting our biological fathers? The men who had sex with our mothers?"  
  
"Uh, yeah that pretty much says it all."  
  
"Are they nice?"  
  
"They must be," she shrugged.  
  
"Oh great, now I'm more nervous," said Aurora, laughing a little.  
  
Benjamin walked in the living room. "Oh, everyone's here."  
  
"You didn't want us to be?" Tom raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, no, I just noted that."  
  
"Ok then...............so now what? We took a shower, ate breakfast, I'm already getting kind of bored," said Ben.  
  
"Jump around and play with dolls," Philippa suggested dully.  
  
Ben made a face. "Why?"  
  
"Hey, Rosemary? I uhh............have an embarrassing question to ask you," Fiona whispered.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Shoot what?"  
  
"Never mind, what's the question?"  
  
"Uhh..................well, remember when you told me to tell everyone to get ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I kind of walked in on Jonas and Asher and uh............well this weird feeling seemed to go down to my uh to my-"  
  
"Whoa, wait," Rosemary put a hand to her forehead and let out an airy laugh, "you walked in on Jonas and Asher? What did you feel?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think I peed on myself because I felt something wet between my legs so uhh...............," she blushed, too embarrassed to speak.  
  
"Don't worry, you didn't piss on yourself," she turned Fiona away from everyone else, "I'll try to explain it to you as clearly as I can."  
  
+ + +  
  
++ "STEPHEN!" she didn't scream for her mother, she was screaming for her brother, he stood in front of her in shock, his body was paralyzed as he watched his younger sister burn. "HELP ME PLEASE!!!" ++  
  
"AMANDA!" he reached out grabbing nothing. Albert looked around; he was back in the testing area.  
  
Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Albert?" Katharine walked up to her friend.  
  
He calmed down and collapsed to his knees, trying to breathe normally. "Amanda," he whispered numbly.  
  
"Who's Amanda?" Katharine kneeled down in front of him, a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"My biological sister."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" shouted Tara looking towards the wall. "Look!"  
  
Everyone looked at the wall, shocked showered them all.  
  
There was the image of a child on fire on the wall, colored in chalk. It was so detailed that it looked like an actual little girl caught on fire.  
  
Albert looked up at the image and started to remember the screams and shrieks of burning people that day. He felt like his skin was burning, he screamed in pain and fell forward on the floor, screaming in agony.  
  
One of the testers caught on to what was happening and quickly shot his hand towards the boy burning in invisible flames. Water shot out of his hand and hit Albert everywhere, he calmed down and lay on the floor, catching his breath.  
  
The image on the wall melted away like it was washed away with water.  
  
Tara was the first of ten testers who hurried over to aid Albert.  
  
+ + +  
  
There was a knock on the door Rosemary answered it. "They're here," she told the children, opening the door.  
  
Instead of happiness and excitement, the children felt very nervous, because now they would see their biological parents, the people who they weren't with ever since they were born.  
  
A group of adults walked inside, they all looked equally nervous as they looked at every boy and girl.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again," a red haired woman whispered quietly as her eyes started to shine with tears.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
She looked up at a plump woman who seemed the calmest and nicest out of all the other parents. A tall man stood beside her, smiling down at her. She could immediately see the physical similarities between her and them.  
  
The plump woman half ran to Lily and gave her a warm bear hug.  
  
Throughout her young life, Lily experienced a few hugs, out of them all she loved the one her mother was giving her and quickly hugged her back.  
  
The lady faced her; a few tears escaped her eyes. "You're eyes are still the same as I remember them."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Because I heard the names the giver of names gave you and your brother and sister."  
  
"I have a...............who?"  
  
"Can't you tell? It's Lori and Adam."  
  
"What?" the two children blinked, they looked at each other and realized the sudden resemblance.  
  
"Come on over here and give me a hug!" their mother said cheerfully, her arms outstretched. The two children hesitantly walked over to her and she hugged them, they liked the hug as much as Lily did.  
  
The three looked up at their father. "So...............you're our father?" Lily asked a bit nervously and curiously.  
  
He nodded and kneeled down in front of them. "It's part of the reason why I was released."  
  
"You were released?"  
  
"Because I refused to have a child with another woman, I fell in love with your mother. Back then, the rules were different."  
  
"So, you were released because you fell in love with mom?" Lily asked, her mother's face brightened even more when she heard her say 'mom'.  
  
"Yeah. Love was a word that was never used, so people assumed that it would be a crime to fall in love with someone."  
  
"That's harsh," muttered Adam.  
  
"That rule's still sort of the same," Lori said.  
  
"But why were you released? What did you do?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well," Lily's mother sat down on the floor, "we all didn't want to give you away so we went against the rules to try and get you back but we were released instead. So we've been here, waiting you to come but we were losing hope because years just kept passing and you never came until now."  
  
"Ben? Brad?" said a neon pink haired woman, "hi."  
  
The two looked up at her curiously and blinked in surprise at the color of her hair.  
  
"Gabriel, Darien, come see your brothers."  
  
"Remember me," Gabriel said happily, walking up to the confused fours.  
  
"You're our brothers?" Ben asked, looking at Gabriel and Darien.  
  
"Whoa," whispered Brad, "you look just like me."  
  
"Darien's your twin," the woman said a little cheerfully, "when I found out he was released I thought he was dead but-"  
  
"You're the-" Jonas looked at Brad then at Darien, "but you-I saw you- "  
  
"He did die but when he reached Elsewhere he lived again," the woman said in a calm happy voice.  
  
"Why were you released?" Brad asked slowly.  
  
"Mom said it was because you were heavier than me," shrugged Damien.  
  
"You were," Jonas tried to forget the day he saw the baby twin die just because he was lighter than his brother.  
  
"Jonas? Oh my, you're already a grown boy, I feel like an old woman!" laughed a thin young woman with blonde hair.  
  
"Hm?" he turned to her, if she was a man they would look like twins, a man stood next to her, his eyes only matched Jonas'.  
  
"Hi there, heh," the woman laughed a little nervously, she nervously waved to herself and the man, "I'm you're mom and this is your dad," she seemed to be hiding the urge to cry.  
  
"Hi!" he didn't know what else to do so he smiled.  
  
"Oooh!" tears escaped and she hugged him tightly, "all these years and I never knew how you grew up, stupid community and their blasted rules!"  
  
"It's ok, I'm here, finally," he gently hugged her back.  
  
"Yes you are. It's been what? Sixteen years?" said his father who was fighting the urge to cry too.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was so scared that day I was supposed to meet you, then they took you back and I've never felt so alone in my life," the mother whispered.  
  
"We were gonna get you back here but someone put some kind of barrier so that we couldn't go back to the community," said his father.  
  
"Oh, uhhh............before we start reconciling and all, I have to tell you something first," he let go of his mother and turned to Asher who was talking to his own parents who looked hyper and nervous at the same time, Stewart and Adrian were with them too. "Asher!"  
  
He looked over at him questioningly, Jonas nodded towards his parents. "Oh, uhhhh.........mom, dad-"  
  
"Oh you don't know how happy those words make me feel," his mother said happily, laughing a little.  
  
"Heh, listen I need to tell you both something important, uh............come," he walked to Jonas and his parents.  
  
"What is it?" Jonas' mother asked, "is this a friend?" she asked looking at Asher.  
  
"No, see, he's actually..................more than that," answered Jonas. Stewart and Adrian watched curiously.  
  
"Oh, so you too are a couple?" his father asked, his son nodded. "Oh, ok then."  
  
"You're both-four-ok with it?" asked Asher.  
  
"Of course, what did you think we were homophobes? This is Elsewhere, everything's accepted...............well............except maybe doodoo," assured Asher's mother, Asher laughed.  
  
"How long have you been together?" asked Asher's father.  
  
"A long time," Stewart answered.  
  
"It was a week before we planned to escape," Jonas answered, blushing lightly.  
  
"I can understand the reason you escaped," smiled his mother warmly.  
  
Fiona watched as Bruno talked to his mother and father, Daniel watching happily.  
  
"How are you doing so far?" asked the red haired woman.  
  
"Huh? Oh, pretty well, I think...............it's just that, well, I don't know how I can ever understand what's been happening to me."  
  
"It's alright. It's the boy over there, he was your brother?"  
  
"Yeah. Four years with him and seeing him separate from me feels like a bit of my life has been taken away."  
  
"His family lives next door, he's only a few footsteps away from our home."  
  
Fiona nodded, "right," she turned to her, "so you're my mother, I don't have a father?"  
  
"He wasn't released, he wasn't an evolved one."  
  
"So he's like everyone else in the community?"  
  
"Actually he's a jerk, you wouldn't have liked him."  
  
"Oh," she looked down a little.  
  
"I'm sorry," she put a comforting arm on her daughters shoulder, "I feel like I owe you an apology. Ever since I was pregnant with you I kept promising you in my mind that I'd never let anyone take you away. Now that nearly sixteen years have passed and we've never seen each other, I feel like I've broken the promise so badly that it'll never be repaired."  
  
"I'm here now," she smiled as two tears escaped, "I won't be taken away again."  
  
There was a knock on the door, Rosemary got to the door and opened it. Tara and Katharine stood side by side, a little confused at what was happening inside.  
  
"Is this Katharine?" asked Rosemary.  
  
"Yes it is, go on inside Katharine, you're parents are probably looking for you," Tara said sweetly to the nervous girl.  
  
She walked inside and looked around feeling like she was in a new world. "Oh boy," she muttered when she realized she didn't know what to do.  
  
She caught herself in a bear hug with her mother and father.  
  
"Where's the other evolved one?" Rosemary asked.  
  
"He's back at the testing area, there's something wrong with him-not mentally or anything-it's just that we just found out he was dead years ago in that community explosion, the doctors and testers are doing anything they can to help get the memories out of him."  
  
"Memories?"  
  
"Of his first community, apparently, a lot of odd things happen when he remembers about it."  
  
"Well then, when can he see his family?"  
  
"He can't he'll have to live with Katharine's family."  
  
"Oh, is he ok?"  
  
"Yes, for now, anyway, I'd better be off," she left and Rosemary closed the door, turning back to the living room she realized how many people were here.  
  
She hurried off into the kitchen, seeing if she had enough snacks for them all.  
  
+ + +  
  
He watched as other people were tested for their powers. Everything seemed to go by so quickly; he could believe that just yesterday he was back in his family unit having dinner with his parents.  
  
'They're not really my parents,' he thought as he looked down at the floor, 'I was just assigned to them, like everyone else.'  
  
++ Children ran around playing happily in an unusual way. Some flew, others ran quickly, and even a few turned invisible or jumped very high. ++  
  
Albert sat up and a raised an eyebrow slightly. 'I don't remember seeing that in my life.'  
  
++ "Phantom Spirit.................." ++  
  
Something inside him seemed go on as a trigger, he felt lighter and calm. He looked up at the testing area again, wondering what a phantom spirit was.  
  
"Albert?" Tara walked over to him but he didn't seem to notice her, she tapped him in the shoulder, "Albert?"  
  
"Who?" he looked up at her then realized he was Albert. "Oh, what is it?"  
  
"Dr. Bann wants to see you. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just spacing off too much," he stood up and walked with Tara to Dr. Banns office.  
  
"You're gonna be living with Katharine once we're done with the blood tests."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tara looked at the pale boy worriedly but opened the door, letting him inside.  
  
"Oh, Albert, or Stephen...............Kevin? Tyler? Whatever, I'll just call you Albert," said Dr. Bann when she read Alberts new profile. "How are you doing so far?"  
  
"Nothing's happened yet," he lied.  
  
"Good," she sat on her chair and took off her glasses, "I've checked out your community's computers, they're accurate so that means you really did die in your first community."  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You said that the nails on the board that hit your back was spilled with a chemical or something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's probably why you're here. That chemical was probably what caused the explosion; some of it must have gotten into your system and kept you alive when you should really be dead."  
  
"..............................Huh?"  
  
"You were supposed to die but the chemical in the nails saved your life."  
  
"Or maybe I already am dead."  
  
"You're not, then how can you be here?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'm a zombie-"  
  
"With a pulse."  
  
Albert looked at the desk nervously. "Uhh............"  
  
"See, you're not dead."  
  
"I am dead," he looked out the window, the walls, the bookshelf, anywhere but at the doctor, "because I don't have a pulse."  
  
"What?" she laughed.  
  
"Really, try and find one," he showed her his wrist, she tried to feel for a pulse but didn't feel one.  
  
"Wait a minute," she quickly took out her stethoscope and tried to find Alberts pulse, nothing came, "no wait...............that's impossible you should have a pulse."  
  
"Well I don't, I never did after that board hit me."  
  
"Then what are you? A very clean zombie? A phantom?"  
  
The word phantom hit Albert again. He felt light again, and it felt like his vision was beginning to become clearer.  
  
He looked around and saw something strange. There were faded gray words on everything including the doctor. He picked up a mug and saw the word 'mug' written everywhere on it horizontally.  
  
"Albert?"  
  
He looked up at the doctor; she didn't seem real anymore, it was like the words were trying to tell him something.  
  
+ + +  
  
Rosemary put all the snacks orderly on the two large trays and carefully walked out of the kitchen back into the living room.  
  
"Ok, does anyone-whoa!" almost everyone crowded around her, grabbing a snack or more, by the time they left there was one snack left, "never mind," she said flippantly, "I'll go make more," she nearly stumbled on her way back into the kitchen.  
  
'Hey Ro-'  
  
She gasped in surprise when she heard the voice in her head.  
  
'Shh! It's ok, it's ok, calm down.'  
  
"I AM calm, I just gasped," she looked around, "who are you?"  
  
'Black Hawk, oh don't bother looking for me, I'm in a different world.'  
  
"Wha-how are you talking to me?"  
  
'Um...............I'm an evolved one too?'  
  
"Oh. Ok then. Why are you talking to me?"  
  
'I need you do to do this huge favor for me.'  
  
"What kind of a favor?"  
  
'I need you to take Fiona, Jonas, Asher-'  
  
"What? They just met their parents, why do I need to-"  
  
'Don't worry, take the parents with you too, you'll understand when you arrive.'  
  
"Arrive where?"  
  
'My world. Please do this for me, my people can't go into your world, this really isn't a trick.'  
  
"Ok I believe you...............I think."  
  
"I need you to take Jonas, Asher, Fiona..............."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ugh, this chapter kind of sucks, especially the parent part -_-;  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	17. New World New War

Heheh, soz people this is the last chapter ;;  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, I LUVED THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Losing the Grip of the Rules  
  
-  
  
The sun rose high in the air, its light spilling the nearly empty streets. In a quiet neighborhood the would yet to become worried, a boy in a bicycle rode up to the street, throwing out neatly rolled up newspapers, dropping them on the right houses.  
  
One newspaper unrolled itself when it hit the ground, making the front page face up.  
  
The heading was 'MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARENCES' below it was a picture of The Museum of the Past; there were signs and barriers surrounding it.  
  
Below the picture were different stories from different reporters. All of them told the same story. The disappearance of the new runaways and half of the defense army.  
  
"Right now police and investigators are inspecting the Museum of the Past for any clue as to where a large group of people have disappeared yesterday at four o' clock in the afternoon," said the reporter on a news channel.  
  
"The people are the new runaways from Community Nineteen and, oddly, their parents who are also a part of Elsewheres' Defense Army. So far, no clues have been found," said the reporter next to the other.  
  
"Rosemary Banes was just found as one of the missing people in that disappearance in the museum," said another reporter, standing before the secured museum, "we're checking to see if anyone's been near or with her when the disappearance happened."  
  
"I don't know nothin'," said a young man, a toothpick hanging from his mouth as he bit on it, "all I heard was them admirin' the pictures an' statues."  
  
"There was one child in that group that I remember," said a teenaged blonde girl, "he looked like my brother Stephen, but he's dead so never mind."  
  
"No, I don't know anything, will you leave us alone," Tara walked down the halls in the determination room, trying to get away from the reporters.  
  
"Have you tested them?" asked a reporter.  
  
"Yes but that's all I remember about them."  
  
"What about after they were determined?"  
  
"They were sent to Rosemarys home so they'd meet their parents the next day, please leave us alone we know nothing," she reached the testing area and slammed the door in their faces.  
  
"Just tonight police have found their first clue," said a reporter from yet a different channel. "There was a note taped at the door of Rosemary Banes home. It was written in her handwriting saying quote 'There is Hope,' after that were the signatures of all the missing people."  
  
The note was shown on the screen of nearly everyones' TV.  
  
"We don't exactly know what the saying on the note means but the investigation will resume tomorrow. We're asking you the viewer if you know anything about this disappear-"  
  
Jonas turned off the television with the remote and sighed. He looked at the book in his hand; the title said 'The Giver' with the face of an old man next to a river with a few trees on land.  
  
He felt a hand lie gently on his shoulder. "It wasn't a waste of time," whispered Asher into his ear. "We escaped and got to Elsewhere."  
  
"But it wasn't the real world, it was just a created world that was the mirror of this world," whispered Jonas.  
  
"Look at the bright side, if there is any, this room connects us to the book world, you can visit Elsewhere anytime you want."  
  
"Why would I visit a world that only exists in books?" he sighed and leaned on Asher, "I thought we were in the biggest war ever, now that we're here, I feel like I was wrong."  
  
"Jonas, we wouldn't be here if we weren't real, it took me a while to understand this too," said a brown haired boy.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Invisible Spirit; I came from the book world too."  
  
Everyone stared at him confusedly.  
  
"Spirit?" Anna looked at him confusedly.  
  
"Yeah, everyone here has a unique power, like at Elsewhere, except we call ourselves our power and end it with Spirit."  
  
"Explain this over again I'm a bit confused," said Lily, trying to let everything sink in, "that girl that looked like a vampire, Black Hawk, she said that we're a part of an army of spirits, to defend the breaking world. What are spirits again?"  
  
"They're people with unique powers, but they're not human. This has nothing to do with our DNA or that explosion at that community. It depends on birth; the chemical explosion was only an excuse in the story so that it would explain how different you guys are."  
  
"Black Hawk said something about spirits also having spirits, that confused the shit out of me," said Aurora.  
  
"Oh that, well, it's like a mate thing, you know how a male needs to find a female so they can mate and produce children?" they nodded, "well for spirits is sort of the same thing, except it's not by choice, it's by fate."  
  
"This is some kind of religion isn't it?" asked Daniel who was also among the group.  
  
"No. Spirits is a secret species on earth, no one knows about it and we'd like to keep it that way until we can finally repair earth from falling apart."  
  
"But how can you keep one army in one building?" questioned Samantha.  
  
"It stretches magically, on the lobby there's a board showing what floor carries what, and there's a board next to it telling you what each announcement means."  
  
"I still don't understand how this can all happen," sighed Tom, sitting down on the floor, "I didn't even know there were so many different worlds."  
  
"You'll understand soon, follow me to your rooms."  
  
Rosemary and the parents were in Black Hawks office. There seemed to be every kind of newspaper everywhere, all in different languages and times, Rosemary wondered how many languages the teenager knew.  
  
"Ok, I know this was kind of a sudden thing for you guys to come here, but I didn't know we had such a short time."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Fiona's mother, Estrel.  
  
"Well, I explained to you about the earth breaking apart when you got here so I'll just say the reason. First of all thanks a bunch for coming and bringing them here, Rosemary. Second, a few days ago I found out that the day for the world to break apart will be in two years, at five in the morning."  
  
"That's plenty of time," shrugged Jonas' mother, Glen.  
  
"No it's not, see, ever since the twentieth century, the earth had been breaking apart, my great great great grandmother was the first leader for the defense army, they didn't manage to save earth but they managed to give it about an extra twenty years, every time there had to be a new leader and army but they failed every time, now it's my turn and I feel like this time there's hope to actually save it."  
  
"So, where's the old army?" asked Ashers father, Vance.  
  
"They're all dead. To give earth extra years means to give away their lives, but to save it meant no harm to the army."  
  
"And these spirits you said, they're not human?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They have different powers, and they barely feel pain, it's only felt at the first blow."  
  
"But why were we sent here?"  
  
"I need the army to grow up to a billion at least, the more the defense the least likely we lose."  
  
"What if you-we lose?" asked Rosemary.  
  
"Then we're all dead, we can at least give earth about fifty extra years but I really hope that won't happen."  
  
"Are the children supposed to train?"  
  
"Not if they want to, there's a training section in the building but it's really just exercising their powers."  
  
"So this war, it's bigger than the one we were just in?" asked Katharine's mother, Nephare.  
  
"Yes it is, sucks doesn't it?"  
  
"What about Albert? His parents are dead, and he WAS dead but-"  
  
"Don't worry," Black Hawk laughed a little, interrupting Rosemary, "we have a bunch of spirits here who used to be dead. Life Spirit brought them back to life."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Life Spirit, he brings back life, and his uh..................girlfriend, mate, whatever, is Death Spirit, she's my right hand ma-uh-woman!"  
  
"This is common to you?"  
  
"Yeah, you shouldn't not trust what sounds out of the ordinary."  
  
Jonas lied down on his bed, it felt strange, a bit hard at first, but he started to get comfortable.  
  
"So this is hell, and we have to fight it," he said quietly. Asher lied down next him.  
  
"Well.....................lets try to make the best of it," he shrugged, holding Jonas' hand.  
  
"Why couldn't we just stay at Elsewhere and none of this happened?"  
  
"I don't know," he cuddled onto Jonas' chest, "if we stayed and this really happened, and they lost, what would happen to the books if the world was destroyed? Would the pages tear apart, breaking the book world apart as well?"  
  
Jonas stayed silent and wondered about that. "Lets give it our best short then."  
  
Asher nodded and moved up, kissing him before laying his head back on his lovers' chest. "So since this is the real world, would that mean that it's a mix between the community and Elsewhere?"  
  
"Dunno, didn't Invisible Spirit or whatever tell us that the humans," he let out an airy laugh, "that sounds so weird, me referring them as a completely different species when I thought I was them for sixteen years."  
  
"Yeah, what were you saying before?"  
  
"Oh, well didn't Invisible Spirit say that the humans don't show any sign of power? That they're just ordinary?"  
  
"I think so," Asher yawned and fluttered his eyes closed, "I'm gonna take a nap if you don't mind."  
  
"I don't," Jonas ran his fingers lightly through the other boys' hair, wondering where they would go next if they lost this strange war. Would they just die and not become ghosts? Would they go back to their own world?  
  
End  
  
Are you guys gonna kill me? Or are you confused? Or both? looks freakin' nervous uh...............................................................well that's the last chapter, review.................................please..................heh............ 


End file.
